I'm Back
by xXxKawaiiPandaxXx
Summary: Lucy gets separated from Fairy Tail after falling off a cliff and she finds herself getting more and more dreams and flashbacks about her guild friends that causes her to go look for them. So what happens on her journey and after she finds them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of I'm back.**

**Hi guuyyyyss! w So this is my second FanFic. :3 My first one was The Mysterious Girl where a lot of you guys read and are now reading this one! **

**Hope you enjoy this story! :D :D**

"_LUCY!" screamed a spiky pink haired boy through his tears. He reached his arm out to grab my arm, but it missed._

_My vision became blurry._

_I felt the pink haired boy's tear fall on my cheek._

_I smiled at him, hoping it would calm him down._

_The air wiped and slapped my skin._

_My hair fought with the wind._

_My arms and legs got carried by the wind, not bothering to move._

_I blinked the tears away._

"_I love you… Natsu…" I whispered to myself._

_His figure became smaller and smaller until he disappeared._

_I felt the tears in my eyes fly out and dance with the fierce wind._

_My arm scrapped the side of a sharp rock._

_A cut appeared and my blood fought with the rock._

_I smelt the salty sea._

_Blood thundered in my ears louder than the crashing waves._

_I got engulfed by the freezing cold sea._

_My arms wouldn't move, my legs were the same._

_I felt nothing… nothing but pain…_

_My chest hurt more by every second._

_I couldn't hear anything…_

_My eyes stung but I forgot about it…_

_The top of the water got darker and darker while I got pulled down._

_I closed my eyes… hoping the pain would stop…_

"_Its just death… this is simply the way I'm going to die… Natsu…" I thought, as I blacked out._

I screamed as my eyes shot open and I sat up straight away.

My hair was plastered to my skin.

My body trembled like mad.

"Natsu… I need to tell Lily…" I said.

Lily was the person who found me at the bottom of the sea. She decided to look after me and we see each other as sisters, she's older than me though so she always worries about every little thing!

Its been 3 years since I died, I'm not really dead but I call the event that happened my death, I'm 20 years old now but I still look the same, blond hair, sweet big brown eyes.

Though I still looked the same my hair grew quite long, it touches my thigh, though I always put it in a high pony tail.

My fringe always grows quicker now and I always have to cut it again!

I grabbed a coat and slipped it over my pyjamas, which is only a white tank top and baggy shorts. Its surprisingly comfortable.

I opened the door and glanced at the clock before getting out. 2 am.

I closed the door and ran to Lily's cottage.

I've been having these flash backs and dreams about my past only at fairy tail ever since.

Lily said it was natural, but now I get it all the time none stop and she's starting to not know the answers to it now.

I skid in front of a small cottage and stopped.

I walked to the door and looked at the moon, my eyes were glistening. I could tell on the reflection on her window.

I turned back to the door and fell to my knees.

I stuck my hand inside a flower pot and fiddled for a bit.

"Gotcha." I pulled out a small golden key and smiled at it.

I stuck it in the key hole and twisted it.

With a click, the door opened.

"Lily~!" I called closing the door behind me.

"In the working room!" came a soft reply.

I walked to the door and pushed it open, revealing a girl with pink shoulder length hair and shiny purple eyes. She was wearing a black tank top like me, but the outline was grey while mine was black, she was also wearing dark green shorts.

I smiled at her.

"What you making this time?" I asked walking next to her.

"Another gun. I was going to give it to you as a present, but I guess its not present now!" she laughed softly.

Lily owned a blacksmith which is really popular. She sells the normal ones while she gives me the best ones for free. The best weapon she ever gave me was a katana and a gun. The gun was really big and she shots were always perfect, and it never run out. The katana was quite big and _really_ sharp so I only use it when it's a challenge, its black with white and grey skimming the edges, and every time blood got on it, more patterns appeared on it and it looked so cool!

"So why did you come round?" she asked at last.

"Oh," I kind of forgot why I was there. "Well I got a dream about my past when I died."

Lily sighed.

"Your not really dead! I saved you."

"I know, but I call it my death since I was going to die if it wasn't for you!"

"I know!" she said proudly, grinning and winking at me cutely, "anywho, why have you been getting so many dreams about team Natsu lately?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "to be honest, I was hoping you would know… I really want to go back to them…" I said quietly.

Lily threw me a death glare.

"Your not going back to them, they didn't even bother to look for you! And it was partly that Natsu kid's fault that you nearly died."

"It was by accident! We were running away from Erza 'cause Natsu and Gray ate her cake and before we knew it we were on a cliff! Natsu went to see if Erza was coming, and when he came running back he didn't see me and ran into me… that caused me to fall…" I argued saying the last part quietly.

I noticed Lily giving me a 'I-told-you' look.

"So it _was_ partly his fault! But he didn't mean to!"

"Ugh, Luuuuccyy! If you want to go back to them then go! But don't go running back to me when you find yourself too scared to even _enter_ the guild!" she sighed throwing me a the gun.

I cached it and examined it. then I clocked it.

"Hey! This is mine _already!"_ I moaned.

She giggled at the sight of my puffed up cheeks.

"Your so cute when your angry! In fact, your always cute~!"

I blushed slightly.

"HMPH! So why did you take my gun?" I asked with an 'o' shaped mouth.

"Well I made it better. It wont let you down!"

I grinned at her.

"Lily. Y'know I really _am_ going to go back to the guild, right?"

She nodded.

"yeah. I know when your serious. Don't let me stop you, gal!" she laughed while slapping my shoulder.

"You go back to the guild and carry on where you left off!"

I glanced at her quickly before grinning.

"Mm!"

I couldn't help but agree, no matter how much I tried. I just couldn't get myself to look scary, I could only make myself look cuter. _I seriously need to work on my scary looks…_

"Well… I'm going to change my clothes and get going." I said.

Lily looked at me a little surprised

"Your going…. Now?"

I nodded pathetically.

"Oh uhm.. yeah… have fun…" she said quickly breaking her gaze on my eyes.

I smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry! Your little sister _will_ come back and see you!"

Lily looked at me and nodded then grinned.

"mm! well have fun! And don't forgot to send me letters every week!" Lily announced pushing my gun firmly into my hands.

"Bye Lily!"

I ran out of the cottage. I was really quick, I think its because when I run I have a habit to bend down which makes me quicker. I got the habit from a mission I done. I had to defeat a dragon, I guess it was kind of hard, but it got me _a lot_ stronger! I defeated him by running quickly and bending down then slashing my katana into him, it was actually really easy and all that time I was dodging his attacks while all I had to do was use my katana.

I kicked my door down, too excited to unlock it.

I used my wind magic to pack everything up while I changed clothes.

I put on a bikini top, it was summer anyway, and black shorts. I put my hair up in a high pony tail, that touched the top of my knees.

I grabbed my suit case and put some money into it.

With that, I set off, running out into the forest. Though it was night and everything was dark, I could see perfectly clear.

"Lucy!" called a soft voice.

I turned around, my hair fighting the wind.

I put my hand on the ground, so I didn't ski away.

"Lily?" I asked while my eye twitched.

"You forgot to comb your kitty ears!" she said, running closer to me.

I sweat-dropped.

"God! Your too quick!" she yelled.

She grabbed a comb out of her bag and started to comb them.

I got the ears when Lily wanted to experiment something on me, when all she wanted to do was make me look even cuter! She tricked me! I didn't talk to her for a month. Her magic made the cat ears part of me. I hate her partly for that.

I purred as she combed my cat ears.

I started to act like a cat too after her stupid magic got the better of me.

"Good girl! Now you go set off again!" she grinned proudly.

I sighed and ran off.

I skid past a tree.

I took out a mirror from my suit case and looked into it.

"You got to be kidding me…" I sighed.

"She just made my cat ears more fluffy!" I whined to myself.

They were white and brown, and though I had blond hair it really suited me. I do like cats so I secretly like the fact of having those ears.

I threw the mirror behind me.

"I wont be needing that." I muttered.

I heard a brush from behind the trees.

I stopped running and looked behind me.

I had a feeling I was being watched…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of I'm back.**

**I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys like reading my story. :3**

I had a feeling I was being watched…

I looked around as I sensed someone.

My lips parted from each other as they starting to gap.

I heard breathing.

I looked around. My cat ears pricking up.

"Kitty!" yelled a voice.

With that, I panicked.

I scrambled deeper into the dark forest not daring to look back.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled the voice. I could tell it was a guy.

My hair danced above the tree branches and got dragged through the trees.

I whipped around rock and scrambled up a tree.

I guess I really was like a cat.

I stopped climbing and sat on a strong branch.

I was sure nobody could reach me, after all, I was half way up the tree.

I sat, legs crossed, examining the ground.

My ears pricked up again as I heard scrambling and breathing.

A guy, about in his early 20's, with spiky blond (Yeah, its sting)hair appeared from between two trees. He gasped for air as I started to panic again.

I decided to quietly climb down and run away.

I was really scared of people after I got these ears. People would chase me trying to catch me. I didn't like it all. Once I got caught by a man in his early 60's which got the wrong idea. It wasn't a fun experience. Ever since then Lily and I moved away where nobody lived so I would be safe.

I put my hands on the edge of the branch.

My tail wriggled in the air in the corner of my eye, I ignored it though usually I would stop wriggling it.

I silently rested my tail behind me.

I heard the guy's shallow breaths go back to normal.

My tail wriggled again as I got ready to jump off.

"KYYAA!" I screamed as someone pulled on my tail.

"Hey! Cat girl!" he called.

I turned around, as my hair whipped his face.

I scrambled back as he examined me.

He was still holding onto my tail which made me want to kill him!

He climbed up the tree still gripping my tail.

He looked at my ears.

"Why are you half human half cat?" he asked.

I didn't answer, instead I scanned the area, thinking of a way to escape.

"Who are you?" he asked, as he noticed what I was doing. I didn't look at him, though I could see him at the corner of my eye.

Yet again, I didn't answer.

My eyes lit up as I remembered my magic.

My brown eyes starting to glow and shine, I casted a spell with my eyes instead of saying it out loud.

With that, a gun appeared in my left hand appeared and in my right was a massive katana.

His eyes widened but before he could say anything I shot.

I shot at his head, but he dodged.

I hated it when people dodged.

I swung my katana at him but he jumped of the tree.

"KITTY! STOP!" he yelled.

My eyes narrowed.

I jumped down, with a neat landing.

I ran towards him and bent down, causing me to run faster, I swung my katana at him again but he kept dodging.

His eyes narrowed at me.

It sent chills down my spine.

"Fine, kitty. Lets play…"

"White Dragon's Roar!" he yelled at me as a beam came out of his mouth, nearly hitting me.

My eyes widened as I noticed he was a dragon slayer… like Natsu…

I jumped out of the way as my eyes softened.

He clearly noticed.

"Want to stop kitty?"

All that done was get me angry again.

I shot him in his arm, blood came pouring out.

"Ow!" he moaned with pain.

I came running again and cut his arm again, I didn't want to do serious damage to him, so I decided to only cut him that hurt him a lot.

"White dragon's punch!" he roared while running to me.

My eyes shined and glowed as I casted another spell.

Sting flew into a tree as my wind magic pinned him up.

"Damn kitty, your good." He smirked.

I had my legs spread out as my hand kept my balance.

I stood up completely and slowly walked to him.

My tail wriggled and my ears twitched.

The wind blew and my long hair danced with it.

The guy watched me examine him.

My mouth gaped a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

His eyes widened at me.

I threw him a side way glance.

"Never thought I could talk?" I asked him.

"Not really… your voice is quite soft… why?" he asked.

My tail sprang up.

"Its just the way I am."

"So what's your name?" I repeated more calmly.

"Sting Eucliffe."

I kept giving him a side way glance.

"Dragon slayer, huh?"

He nodded.

I let the wind let him go, he fell to his knees.

"So what's your name? why are you a cat girl? Why are you here? Why were scared of me?" he asked.

I backed away from him.

He noticed it and got up.

"Sorry… its just it's the first time I saw a cat girl." He said getting up.

I nodded.

"Sorry.. I'm not used to people…" I blushed slightly while looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"People usually hunt me down… so… I'm a kind of scared of people…" I said as my ears twitched.

I felt his fingers curl round my ears.

I looked up at him.

He looked at me.

"Soft just like you." He said.

I blushed at that.

"So why are you here in the middle of the night?" He asked as he stopped feeling my ears.

"I went to look for some people." I said.

"Oh…"

"When we were fighting, why did your eyes soften when you found out I was a dragon slayer?"

"Well… one of the people I'm looking for is also a dragon slayer…"

"Who? Who are you looking for?"

"It's a bit of a long story…"

He looked at me confused.

"Go oonnn."

"3 years ago something happened, I fell off a cliff and into a sea, I nearly died… someone called Lily, she's the one looking after me, found me… and well… I keep getting dreams and flashbacks about them.. so I decided to look for them…"

Sting's eyes widened as he listened.

"I heard about that… are you Lucy Heartifillia?" he asked.

I nodded.

"In the games you were weak… and you were no cat!" he announced with an accusing finger.

I sighed.

"I got stronger… Lily tricked me and put some stupid magic on me to make me look like a cat." I moaned.

"Do you act like a cat too?"

"Its part of the magic, so ye-"

Sting tickled me under my chin.

I fell onto my knees and hands and started to purr.

"Aww~! It really does work!" he cooed.

I kept purring.

He stopped.

My eyes narrowed as I swung my katana at him.

I cut his cheek.

"Don't do that again." I hissed.

He moaned at the pain.

"Stttiinnngg!" yelled a voice.

I hissed as I scrambled back.

My ears pricked up.

Sting looked at me but I didn't look at him back.

"Sting!" called the voice again.

I started to panic again and I climbed up a tree.

"Rouge!" called back sting. "I'm here!"

A boy with red eyes and black hair pushed his way past some trees.

"Sting! Why did you run off?!" he yelled.

I watched, amused.

I sat down, crossed leg, straight back. My tail wriggled behind me as my ears pricked up and twitched.

"'cause I found a cat girl!" said sting clearly proud of himself.

Rogue stared at him then sweat-dropped. "Eh?"

"I'm serious! Her name is Lucy!"

"Then were is she?" he hissed.

Sting pointed at me.

Rouge slowly turned his head and lay his eyes on me.

His eyes widened at me as he fell over.

I scrambled up the tree.

My hair whipped the leaves off the tree.

"I'm hallucinating…" said rouge rubbing his eyes furiously.

"No your not. That's really a cat girl."

"look!"

"Lucy, come down."

I shook my head.

Sting's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't get down I'll tickle you under your chin…"

I still shook my head.

"And make you say Nyaa."

I jumped down straight away and slowly walked past Rouge, not taking my eyes off him, and walking as far away from him as possible.

I ran next to Sting and hid behind him.

"Don't worry, he wont hurt you."

I shook my head causing my hair to whip his face.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Sorry! My hair is quite long…" I said quietly.

He turned around to face me.

"Sit kitty!" he demanded.

I hissed at him.

"I have a name!" I hissed.

"Well from now on, your name is kitty!" he grinned proud of himself.

I sweat-dropped.

"Kitty don't want to sit…" I said cutely while blushing.

Sting looked at me.

He flung his arms around me.

"Kitty don't need to sit if she don't want to!" he cooed.

I blushed.

I saw Rouge standing next to me examining me.

I pushed Sting away and hid behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Rouge is scary…" I whispered.

"I agree." He said while nodding pathetically.

"I reckon we can get big money if we sell her." Interrupted Rouge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of I'm back.**

**Hi guys! Please enjoy my story! :3**

"I reckon we can get big money if we sell her." Interrupted Rogue.

"No!" yelled sting.

I jumped in front of Sting so I could face Rouge.

My katana and my gun were back in my hands.

"Try it and your dead." I said coldly.

"No Kitty!" said Sting.

"If you do that I'll tickle you again!"

I moaned and my weapons were gone.

Rouge stared at me.

"Did you beat Sting in fighting?" he asked me straight.

I looked up at him.

Now that I looked closer, he didn't look scary at all.

I nodded.

Rogue's eyes lit up.

"Join our guild!" he suggested.

My eyes widened.

I shook my head madly.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

My ears pricked up again as I remembered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

I scanned the area.

Rogue looked at his watch.

"3 am."

"I need to go." I said quickly.

"What? Where?" asked Rogue.

Sting whispered in my ear. "Rogue likes you!"

I blushed.

"Kitty, where you going?" asked Rogue

I looked up at him.

Though I was standing up now, he was quite tall.

"I need to go to Fairy Tail." I said.

"Yeaahh… about that rouge… she's Lucy Heartifillia the one that died, seems she never actually died…" announced Sting.

Rogue looked at me.

"But you were-"

"I got stronger and my friend slash owner saved me and tricked me and used a stupid spell and made me look like a cat and act like them too."

Rouge examined me again.

"I really need to get to Fairy tail… Sorry…" I said quietly.

Rouge and Sting looked at each other.

They nodded at each other which made me puzzled.

"Bye, Sting, Rouge." I said as I was about to run.

Fingers curled round my wrist.

I looked at my wrist and followed the arm up to the face.

"Sting?"

"We're coming with you." He grinned proudly.

"Uhh, y'know I don't need help or anything."

"Let us help you, Kitty." He whined.

I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I said accepting defeat.

I faced Rouge.

"Can you run fast?" I asked while smirking.

"Not really…" he said while letting out a nervouse laugh.

I sighed.

"Wind bubble." I muttered.

With that, rogue and sting were floating in the air.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" cheered sting.

I smiled at them.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

They nodded while they spun in the air pretending to be dancers.

I burst out laughing but stopped after a minute.

"Off we go!"

I put one leg in front of me and one leg spread out behind me.

"Wh- AAAHHH!" screamed Sting and Rogue

I whipped around trees followed by my hair which was fighting the wind. I purred quietly as I felt the wind massage my skin.

My bangs were plastered to my eyes.

"Rogue! Sting!" I called to them.

"YEAH?!" screamed Rogue

I heard Sting crying.

"Which way do I go?" I asked them.

"Keep going forward, then you'll see a fence, as your also a cat it'll be a piece of cake to climb over! After that there'll be streets, keeping running until you see a town. Once you reach that let us down and we'll lead you the way~!" sang Rogue.

"Wow, your really laid back… and I thought you were scary…" I muttered to myself.

I spotted a fence.

I jumped into the air though I was clearly far away from it.

Sting's cries and screams became louder while Rogue's laughs and cheers became louder too.

I landed with a soft thud on my hand, while my legs were spread out.

Sting's crying and screaming were quiet again.

Rogue was laughing his head off.

I started running again.

I noticed a little girl. I spread my legs out and put one hand on the floor, causing me to skid and stop.

Rogue and Sting was silent, also noticing the little girl walking across the street over and over again.

"Rogue, why is there a little girl?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know…"

"I heard about this…" said Sting.

"This place is meant to be abandoned. About a week ago she appeared, they said she didn't let anyone go past. And when she did she would kill them afterwards…" whispered Sting.

My eyes lit up dramatically.

"OFF WE GO!" I shouted deliberately.

"KITTY!" shouted rogue and sting in unison.

I smirked then ran as I fast as I could.

Everything was in smudges because of how quick I ran.

I spotted the girl watching me run past her.

"Sting. Rogue. Fly." I smiled.

Rogue and Sting screamed as they jumped high into the air.

The girl ran to me.

She took quite long considering she was slow.

"Arjou Uis Louti! Yuiso Quewr Usui!" Yelled the girl.

I watched her speak gibberish.

"the hell you saying?" I asked.

The girl stopped chanting and looked at me.

"You speak englis- KITTY!" cheered the girl.

I screamed as she cuddled me.

"I'm not a ki… well I am… but… it's a long story…"

The girl looked at me as she pulled me back.

"I'm sorry I have to do this kitty… but I cant let anyone through… and even if I did I need to kill you afterwards…" she said her lips quivering and tears in her eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE!" she cried.

My eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"The big bad people are making me kill people! I don't want to! But if I don't they wont let me go!" she cried.

"I cant kill a kitty…" she whispered.

I looked up and saw Rogue and Sting trying to hold back their laughs.

My tail and ears twitched.

"Help!" I mouthed.

Rogue shook his head.

"Kitties don't need help!" mouthed sting.

My ears twitched with irritation.

Then I clocked it…

I pulled the girl back.

"Isn't this the way to Fairy Tail?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"It's the quick way and also dangerous… it takes you to Fairy Tail but like, its really dangerous…"

"Who's making you kill people? And why cant people go past?"

She looked around.

"Cold Dragon... (Yeah, I made it up.) They don't want anyone to go through 'cause their trying to hunt down someone called Lucy Heartifillia."

My eyes widened with shock, as my heart beat faster.

I heard they were strong and killed anyone who disobeyed them. What would they want with me?

Rogue and Sting obviously heard that. I heard them gasp silently.

"What do they want with her?" I asked, my words nearly crashing into each other.

"They said she was the strongest person ever, and they were going to get her to destroy guilds."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"They said if she doesn't want to then they'll set her free, but she has to do something first."

"Which is?"

"She has to steal some diamond. Apparently it costs hundreds!"

"But cant she kill them?"

"Well.. yeah… I guess… but I don't think they think she will."

"I see…"

"You do know I have to kill you now, because of all the information I told you…" she said sadly.

"BUT I CANT KILL A KITTY! BUT I HAVE TO!" she cried.

Rogue and Sting were sniggering at me.

Aw, how much I wanted to kill them…

"Unless…"

I looked at her puzzled.

"Unless I become your owner!" she smiled.

I waved my hands in front of my face.

"I already have an owner! I was just exploring the area and found myself here!" I smiled desperately.

"Who?" she asked.

"Uh, um, uhm- 2 guys! Sting and Rogue! They're my owners!" I grinned.

"But if you're a girl and their boys, don't they do anything weird to you?"

I stared at her.

I got up and turned around.

I puked all over the pavement.

I turned back to face her.

"Please. Don't say that! Its giving me weird visions!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Kitty!" she said.

"Do you think you can escape with me?" I asked.

"You'll be surprised on how fast I can run and the magic I use!" I grinned.

"I wish… they have cameras everywhere. They're watching us right now…"

My eyes widened.

"I-uhm- need to go. What way is the dark guild?" I asked.

She pointed up ahead.

"Thanks."

With that I sped off, followed by sting and rogue.

"Guys, I'm going to have to get you back down."

"Ok!"

Sting and Rogue landed on the ground with a soft thud.

I walked as they ran as fast as they could.

"Do you want me to carry you guys?" I asked naturally.

"Huh?"

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Carry. You. Guys?" I repeated slowly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting carried." Smiled Sting to Rogue.

"Jump on my back and hold my hair GENTLY!" I said.

"Rogue, you better get on to."

"Fine." He sighed.

"Ok, Sting give Rogue a piggy back when I start running you wont feel any weight."

Sting nodded as Rogue jumped on his back.

"Off we go!"

I sped down the street, everything like smudges.

"THERE!" I shouted.

I put them down.

I turned around and looked at Rogue.

"What happened?!" I yelled.

"You went too quick and that got him dizzy…" explained Sting.

"Oh… Sorry…" I laughed nervously.

"Well.. you guys wait here… Nyaa~" I winked.

"Aww! You said Nyaa!" cooed sting madly.

I ran into the building.

I kicked the door down with one kick.

I spun heads.

"Who are y-ooouuu~?" asked a guy after looking at me he had hearts in his eyes.

"Kiittyy!" called the guild.

"Kitty's real name is Lucy Heartifillia." I said coldly.

The guild stared at me in awe.

"T-The hot kitty is Lucy?" asked a guild member.

"Kitty got a surprise fo' you." I said cutely.

"Kittyy! What's our prezzie?" asked a guild member with hearts in his eyes.

"Kitty is only doing this fo' you…"

Some guys fainted.

"What is it?"

"My present to you is to die…" I said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of I'm back.**

**Hi guys! :3hope you enjoy the new chapter! w**

"My present to you is to die…" I said coldly.

"Wha-?"

My katana and gun appeared in my hands and before they knew it, half their members were dead.

Half a minute later only the master was left.

My gun disappeared and I held only my katana.

We stood there, looking at each other for a second.

"You have no place in this world." I said coldly.

Before he knew, I lunged at him and he was cut in two.

I glanced at the body sliced in half.

Blood was leaking out of him.

I walked to the body and bent down.

"Sausage and beans for breakfast, eh?"

I walked to the door, but something caught my eye.

I felt like I was being watched.

I spun round and jumped into the air wear a sensed the person was.

A gun was in my hand.

I pulled the trigger.

My ears twitched as they dodged.

I ran as a landed, as quick as ever.

I heard the person gasp.

I was so fast it seemed like I was gone.

I stopped running in front of the person.

I put the gun to the side of their head.

"Nobody gets away from a kitty~. Lucy Heartifillia, the name of your killer."

I pulled the trigger.

The body fell to its side.

I pulled down the hood and looked at them.

A girl with scruffy green hair.

Was she a spy? Or was she trying to run away and not be killed?

I jumped down with a gentle thud.

"Kitty. Kitty. Kitty~" I sang silently as I pushed the doors open.

"Job done!" I grinned.

Rogue and Sting stood up.

"Now lets inform the girl she's free." I grinned.

"YEAH! But this time Rogue, close your eyes." Sighed Sting.

Rogue moaned as Sting pulled him up on his back.

I gave Sting a piggy back and we ran to the girl.

I stopped running.

"LITTLE GIRL!" I shouted.

She turned around and waved at me.

I stopped in front of her.

"Did you kill them Kitty-san?" she asked.

I nodded.

"easy peasy! By the way… What's your name?"

"Chiyo. It means a thousand sparkles; forever."

I dropped Sting and Rogue.

"Kitty-san, what's your real name?"

I grinned at her.

"Lucy Heartifillia."

Her mouth fell open.

"You're the one that they went after?"

I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chiyo!" I grinned sweetly as I stuck my hand out.

She grabbed it and shook it.

"You too, Kitty-san!" she smiled.

I felt a warmth in my heart as I saw her smile.

"Where is your mummy?" I asked kindly.

"She lives down there, near Fairy Tail…" she said pointing up a hill.

My eyes lit up.

"Want to get picked up my Kitty or want to fly in the air by Kitty?" I asked.

"Uhm… Air!" she grinned.

"Wind bubble!"

With that, she was floated in the air.

"Uhm, how 'bout us?" asked Rogue and Sting.

"Wind Bubble!" I repeated.

They joined Chiyo in the air.

I put one leg in front and one leg at the back spread out. I ran off, followed by Chiyo, Sting and Rogue all dancing with the wind.

After a minute we were in front of a house.

"What time is it?" I asked Rogue.

"8am now."

I smiled.

Sting and Rogue fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"OOWW!" they shouted.

I cached Chiyo.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She nodded. "mm Kitty-san!"

I put her down.

"Go see your mother, Chiyo."

She nodded gracefully to me.

She knocked.

Her mum opened the door.

"CHIYO!" grinned her mother through her tears.

Sting, Rogue and I ran away.

I caught Chiyo's eye.

I waved to her.

She waved back,

Before her mum could see us we were gone.

"That's Fairy Tail, right?" I asked.

They nodded.

"It kind of changed…"

"Well, I'm off!" I winked to them.

"I'll visit you every day in the forest where we met!" I grinned.

They nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Kitty!" they cooed as they walked away.

I grabbed their shoulders.

"I can teleport you to your guild, Sabertooth."

They looked at me.

"How did you know?"

"Guys, we were up against each other in the games and your guild marks make is pretty obvious!" I laughed. "So do you want me to teleport you?"

"Yes please!" they said in unison.

"Teleport; Sting, Rogue; Sabertooth."

"Bye!"

"Buh Bai, Nyaa~!" I winked at them.

They blushed at me as they disappeared.

I turned around and faced the guild.

I looked at a puddle and saw my reflection.

My hair was all scruffy now, and my cat ears were still fluffy.

I wriggled my tail.

It was scruffy while the top of it was fluffy.

I wriggled it again.

I found it annoying.

I wriggled it again.

I chased my tail.

"Stop the tail, stop the tail!" I repeated running in a circle.

I sensed someone saw me, but I ignored it.

I stepped on a sharp rock.

"Nyaa~!" I moaned.

I sat down, crossed legs straight back, licking my hand while my tail wriggled behind me.

My ears twitched and pricked up as I heard the guild doors open.

I ignored it thinking there was another fight, and someone came flying through the doors.

I felt a hand pat my cat ears.

It pricked up as I looked up.

My eyes widened as I stared at him… Natsu…

"Hello kitty girl!" he said, crouching down next to me.

I purred as he patted my head.

"Aww! A half girl half kitty!" cooed a strong voice.

I noticed it straight away. Erza.

The guild poured through the doors.

I shot up as my eyes narrowed, my ears pricked up and my tail shot up wriggling slowly.

I held my gun and katana.

"Whoa! Cool!" cheered someone in the crowd.

I knew the guild meant no harm, but I hated the thought that people were hunting me down.

"Kitty, its alright." Said Natsu.

I looked down at him.

"We wont hurt you."

My mouth gaped.

"Natsu…" I said.

He looked at me his eyes wide.

"How do you know my name? And.. why do you sound so familiar?" he asked, while slowly getting up.

"Can… I tell you if you win?" I asked while.

"Win what?"

"A fight… Lets fight… if you win I'll tell you who I am…"

I lifted my gaze off the ground and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?"

I nodded.

"If I win… I'll only answer one thing… and I want to fight Erza too…" I said pointing at her.

Erza smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"If I told you that… it would give the game away…"

"Do you know us?" asked a voice… Gray…

"Yes, Gray, I do." I said.

I turned around.

"I went all the way here to find you guys… and see you again…" I whispered while I went into the guild.

My hair followed me in.

I caught Master's eye. My tail wriggled madly as my ears pricked up. My eyes lit up.

I looked at him.

I could tell he knew who I was.

He opened his mouth to talk.

"master, don't give it away…"

I felt fingers curl round my arm.

Straight away, I panicked and grabbed the arm,

My gun appeared in my free hand and I put it to their head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of I'm back.**

**Hi guys! enjoy! :D**

My gun appeared in my free hand and I put it to their head.

I stopped as I noticed who it was.

"Sorry… I didn't know it was you.." I said, looking at the ground.

Natsu patted my head again, and my ears flopped down.

I purred as he done it.

He stopped and my ears pricked up again.

A mirror in the corner of the guild caught my eye.

My tail wriggled madly.

I ran to the mirror, forgot that I was so fast nobody could see me.

"Where'd she go?" asked Natsu.

Mira pointed to at me.

I whined silently as I tried to get my scruffy hair back to normal.

Natsu walked to me.

"Are you strong?" he asked me.

"Depending on what you think strong is, then maybe." I said softly.

He looked at my tail and my ears.

My hair caught his eye.

"Your hair's long." He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That could be a disadvantage in the fight." He said proud of himself.

I giggled at the sight of him.

I missed him so much…

"I think its more of an advantage." I grinned.

"Should we fight now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Lets go outside." He said.

I nodded.

He led me outside.

My ears flopped down a bit as the wind slapped my face.

"I don't like the wind slapping me…" I said sadly, remembering how it felt when I fell off the cliff.

I noticed everyone could see I was sad, so I quickly grinned.

"Sorry, bad memories…" I said, though It still showed I was sad.

I looked at Cana place a bet on Natsu.

"Everyone's placing bets on you, Natsu." I said.

"Yeah, I guess. I want to know if your strong…" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Let fight… BEGIN!" announced Mira.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" roared Natsu.

Fire shot out of his mouth towards me.

I jumped out of the way.

My ears pricked up.

I grinned at him.

I let out a small laugh.

"You were going to get me into a corner then beat me, thinking I wont dodge because I'm new comer." I laughed. "Though I'm not new here at all."

Natsu's eyes widened at every word I said.

A katana and gun appeared in my hands.

I ran again, nobody could see me because of my speed.

"Where'd she go?"

I appeared in front of Natsu.

"Boom." I said, as I pulled the trigger in his arms.

Natsu flew across crowd.

"Wind Pin." I said quietly.

Natsu got pinned up against the guild wall.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…" I said shyly.

I ran again, as I let him go.

I shot his arms and legs. Then I cut him with my katana.

I appeared in front of him and smiled.

Natsu stared at me eyes wide.

Blood exploded from all parts of his body.

"I can heal you if you like…" I said crouching next to him. My tail danced behind me.

"Yes please." He coughed up blood.

"Heal." I said.

The cuts from Natsu's body disappeared not leaving a trace.

I glanced over my shoulder at the guild.

They're jaws touched the floor.

I turned around to face them.

I smiled sweetly.

"Sorry if I wasted your money."

Natsu got up and faced me.

I turned around.

"One question, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Who are you?"

"In order to answer that, I answer other questions with it. so out of all the questions with it. choose one." I said.

"Did you use to be part of guild?" he asked.

I smiled sadly at the ground.

"Yeah…"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Where's Happy? I miss him."

"he's in the guild with lily and Charle."

"I miss them… the cute exceeds…"

I walked into the guild and spotted the exceeds.

"Happy! Charle! Lily!" I called.

They looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Nyaa~! You don't remember me either? And I thought you would!" I pouted.

Happy fudged a fish in his mouth.

"Are you a cat girl?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Fish! Happy, can I have one?"

He nodded and gave me one.

"I feel like I've known your for ages." He said.

"You do. I just haven't revealed who I am… yet…"

I ate the fish.

My tail wriggled madly as I ate.

My ears pricked up, hearing the guild talking about me.

"She's quite strong, I wonder if she can beat Erza."

"That was a great fight!"

"You think she can beat Erza?"

"She's hot… with her bikini top and shorts… HOT…"

I stopped listening.

I shot up and ran out of the guild.

I puked on the grass.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice.

I looked at the source of the voice.

"I'm fine…" I said to Gray.

I clutched onto my belly and puked again.

"Why are you puking?"

"Heard something disturbing…" my ears twitched as it repeated in my head.

"Aughhh!" I puked more.

I kept clutching onto my stomach.

"Ok… I think its gone…" I sighed and leaned against the wall, looking up.

"I have an idea on who you are." Said Gray.

"Go on."

"Your Natsu's ex, aren't you?"

I stared at him.

"NO!" I yelled.

"if… I tell you… will you not freak and tell anyone?" I asked.

He nodded.

I grabbed his hand and led him to a tree.

"Can you climb?" I asked.

He nodded.

I scrambled up the tree neatly.

I sat crossed legged, straight back and wriggling tail.

He sat next to me.

"Do you know… Lucy Heartifillia?"

Gray stared at me, his eyes wide open while his pupil's her small.

"I'm Lucy Heartifillia…" I whispered.

Gray through his arms in the air and started to run up and down the branch, nearly falling off the tree.

"I told you not to freak, Gray!" I hissed.

He sat down.

"Your back… Lucy?"

I nodded.

"I survived thanks to my owner, Lily." I smiled. "But you cant tell anyone! Ok?"

He nodded.

"Pinky Promise?"

He curled his pinky round mine.

"I pinky promise."

"How did you get so fast? Strong? Kitty like?"

"I fought a dragon that made me strong, and I think I'm fast because of the dragon too. My owner, Lily, tricked me and made me act like and look like a cat…" I muttered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 6?"

I jumped down the tree.

"I need to go."

_I know I'm meant to see them tomorrow, but I need to thank them for helping me._

"Wait! Where you g-" his voice faded away as I ran off.

In 5 minutes I was in the forest.

"They don't know I'm here… I have to find them myself… Sabertooth… Sabertooth.. I cant teleport if I don't know where it is… I could only do it before because it was in their memory… Sabertooth…" I said to myself.

"That's it! I cant follow their scent!"

I sniffed the air.

"Gotcha."

I followed their scent, sniffing the air like mad.

I climbed over a fence and found myself in front of a guild.

"Sabertooth…"

I neatly jumped on the roof.

I pricked my ears up, hoping to hear them or hear someone say where they were.

"I'm going to bed, Rogue, you should too. Tomorrow we need to see Kitty."

It was Sting.

Straight away I followed their voices and found myself leaning on a wall.

"ROGUE! BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" yelled Sting.

Damn he was loud.

"Do I have to?" whined Rogue.

"YES!"

I found a window and lifted it up, to find it wasn't locked.

I slipped through it.

"Rogue! Brush your teeth!"

I walked into a bedroom.

I saw Sting forcing Rogue to brush his teeth.

"Nyaa~!"

They spun round.

I winked at them.

"Nyaa~!" I grinned at them.

"KITTY!" they yelled in unison.

Rogue rubbed his cheek with my cheek.

"Sting was making me brush my teeth! It was horrible!"

"Don't listen to him! He never brushes!" argued back Sting who was rubbing his cheek with my other cheek.

"Guys! I don't care! I just came to thank you!"

"Guys! Turn the lights off!" yelled a loud voice.

"Minerva!" whispered Sting and Rogue.

"We will~!" they cooed.

"Guys! I'm coming in!" she yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of I'm back.**

**I think I'm updating **_**way**_** to quick. But I cant help 'cause I have so much fun writing this story! XD**

"Guys! I'm coming in!" she yelled back.

I looked at Sting, who was crying silently muttering "I'm going to die. Tell my family I love them!"

I looked at Rogue who was as still as a statue.

Straight away I done what any kitty like me would do; I hid in a basket in front of Rogue's bed.

Rogue and Sting noticed and sighed of relief.

"Ok!" they responded.

I could just make out what was happing through the little holes in the basket.

The door handle twisted as it opened.

A woman came in. she must be Minerva.

"Guys! Turn the lights off!" she sighed annoyed.

"I don't want to!" exclaimed Sting.

Minerva glanced at them.

"Why?" she asked getting ready for their stupidity.

"Because I'm scared of the dark!" he whined like a 4 year old.

She stared at him. "… y'what now?"

"Rogue tell her!" sting whined.

"Sting is really scared of the dark, it gives him wet dreams." He tried to hold his breath, stopping the laughter from shooting out.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" she yelled, waving her hands in front of her face. "Too much information, Rogue!" with that, she got out.

My ears prick up madly.

"Wet dreams? Dude, he needs conquer his fears…" muttered Minerva.

I sighed of relief and jumped out of the basket.

I giggled.

They looked at me, puzzled.

"Why you laughing?" asked Sting.

"Wet dreams? Seriously? What kind of excuse is that?"

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, Rogue smirking and Sting blushing.

"Its not an excuse! He really does have wet dreams when its dark!" laughed Rogue madly.

I burst out laughing, not even attempting to hold it in.

I clutched my stomach, laughing my head off with Rogue and Sting tried to stop us.

I walked to the wall, trying to calm myself.

"Y-You! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I kept laughing.

I slipped and fell on the floor, still laughing in mid air.

I hit the ground and carried own laughing.

My ears flopped down at every gasp I took for breath between laughs.

Rogue laughed harder as he watched me slip.

"Sting? Rogue?" said a smooth and calm voice, gently knocking on the door.

Rogue and I held our breaths as I clambered into the basket again.

"Y-Yeeeaahh~?" sang Rogue trying to hide his laughter by singing.

"Why were you laughing? And is there a girl with you?" the voice asked.

I could tell it was female.

"No, why?" asked Sting.

"Because we heard a girl's voice laughing with Rogue-kun."

My eyes widened. Had I really laughed _that_ hard the entire guild heard me?

"Well, there's no girl in this room. I guarantee it!" replied Rogue acting smart.

"Oh ok! Well I'm coming in!"

I sank deeper into the laundry basket.

"Uh, why?" asked Sting.

"'cause tonight is laundry night! I need to clean your laundry." She said. I could hear the grin in her voice.

The door sprang open.

Sting fell over by the sudden movement while Rogue tumbled onto his bed.

They immediately shot up, acting like nothing happen.

"That never happened." Coughed Rogue naturally.

"Indeed." Agreed Sting.

I saw a girl with short white hair grinning at them sweetly.

I watched as the girl walked over to me. I threw some dirty laundry on me, hoping my tail and ears wouldn't show.

I felt my weight lift as white haired girl picked the basket up.

"Yukino, where are you taking my beautiful clothes?" asked Sting.

"Into the washing machine!" she smiled.

Sting, rouge and I, eyes widened as she said that.

It was a fail… my tail starting wiggling out of the laundry and my ears pricked up.

I curled tighter into a ball, hoping she didn't notice.

"Guys! You never told me you had a cat!" Yukino cooed.

She plodded her warm hand on my ears and patted. I purred as I shrank into her care.

I forgot about the world and lost track of time.

"Lemme see this cute kitty!" as she said that, I snapped out of my little world and hissed, hoping she would loose interest in me.

"Aw~! Don't be scared. I wont hurt you."

We sighed, accepting defeat. I had to show myself.

My ears twitched and my tail continued wiggling as I popped my head out of the laundry.

She stared at me. her eyes wide with horror and disbelief. She fell backwards, emotionless.

I jumped out of the basket and sighed.

"Guess I had to show myself either way…" I sighed.

"_Kitties get loved naturally, Lucy."_

"_Then why cant _I_ get loved? Even if its not straight away, why cant I be loved, Lily! I hate being neglected by people and instead, being hunted down!"_

"_Now, Now, Lucy. People never saw a half girl half cat. And frankly its super cute! But anyway, its strange because its new to them so that act different."_

"_I want to be loved!"_

My eyes widened as the flashback or words echoed in my head.

"She fainted again…" said Rogue.

"I hate the way she faints! She never leaves a clue when she's about to faint! And frankly, its creepy…" said sting shivering at her emotionless body.

"N-NEKO GIRL!" she gasped with a accusing finger while shooting up.

I tumbled onto the floor at her sudden movement with Sting and Rogue with me.

"See? No clues dropped…" sighed Sting.

We got up.

I waited for Yukino to scream the place down. But she didn't, she just kept muttering "Omega kawaii!" and curling my tail with her finger then stroking the tip of my left ear.

I jumped and shivered as she touched out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she's really not like normal people. And she addicted to cute stuff, and she's fast." Warned Sting.

"Now you tell me!" I shivered.

I noticed how I wasn't scared of people anymore. And even if I was, it was never for long.

"your omega kawaii! I want to take pictures of you and make a gallery of only yooouu~!" she said.

I shivered at the thought.

She glanced at me straight forward.

"Are you the only neko girl?" she asked me fearlessly.

"Not really… there's another girl, Millianna. but there's only us two and nobody else…" I said quickly, hoping to dodge her disturbing comments on me by keeping her occupied.

"Y'know, for a neko girl. Your quite hot." She said.

_IT FAILED!_

I shivered.

Sting and Rogue caught my eye.

"True. Very true." Agreed Rogue.

Sting grinned while nodded pathetically.

"PERVETS!" I shouted, throwing books at them.

"Face the facts, Kitty!" said Sting.

I blushed.

Yukino got my attention back.

"Your breasts are big, and it really shows because of your bikini top."

I shivered crazily.

"Your body is really attractive, so always were these kind of things so people can see it!" she said, showing me a persuasive thumbs up.

"Also, you look even more attractive if you leave your hair down!"

I shook my head continuously, whipping Yukino in the face. I pretended not to notice.

"My hair gets longer when its let down, and its annoying 'cause then people can grab my hair when I run or when I'm fighting!" I moaned.

"But your not fighting now, are you?" she asked me while winking.

I sighed accepting defeat, I put my hand on hair and undone my hair band.

**What does she look like, 'eh? :D find out soon. XD**

**Till then!**

**~Lucy~ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Saying the name of the story and the chapter number is a waste of time, so I'm just going to get to the point, yeah? Okaii! w ENJOY! :D**

I sighed accepting defeat, I put my hand on hair and undone my hair band.

My hair spread across my legs as well as my shoulders.

I looked at the floor, embarrassed.

My hair tickled the back of my knees.

When it was raining and I never brought my coat, Lily would always tell me to let down my hair so it would shelter most of my body from the rain.

My blond hair danced.

"You look so hot…" said Sting.

"Totally!" agreed Rogue enthusiastically.

"OMEGA KAWAII~!" cooed Yukino madly.

I looked up blushing, my cheek pink.

"I don't like having my hair down, can I put it back up?" I asked straight away.

"NO!" shouted everyone at once.

I shivered as I jumped, then sank in the corner of the room.

My hair spread across the floor as I sat down in the corner.

"You look so hot/kawaii!" cooed Rogue, sting and Yukino.

"_They made me undress myself and remove my guild mark with my own power!"_

"_I cant hold back anymore! I keep breaking down…"_

"_I want you to have this. The 13__th__ key."_

"_They kicked me out of the guild after I lost just one match!"_

"Yukino Aguria!" I shouted.

She looked at me confused, then her eyes widened as I sprang on top of her.

She tumbled onto Sting's bed as she cushioned my fall.

I noticed how I was on top of her. I didn't remember Sting and Rogue was in the room because of my concentration on her name , so I didn't get off her.

She stared at me, her eyes wide though I didn't understand why.

"Yukino Aguria!" I repeated.

"W-What?"

"Your Yukino Aguria! I'm Lucy Heartifillia!" I stated.

She stared at me until the words sunk in.

"L-L-Lucy?! The one at the games? The one I gave the 13th key to but then rejected the offer?!"

I nodded.

I grinned at her.

Then remembered.

"I thought they kicked you out!" I said, forgetting about our position on each other… on top of the bed… yes… on the bed…

"They did! But I got back in after Natsu beat the guild master, and he got the guild master position, but he gave the position to me!"

"He beat him?" I asked.

She nodded while grinning.

"He don't it for me! Isn't it kawaii?"

"Totally!"

"I need to tell everyone your alive!"

She slipped away.

I jumped on to her, causing her to tumble onto the bed again.

I grabbed her wrists the caused her not to move.

"You cant tell anyone!" I hissed.

"Why not?!" she hissed back.

"Because I'm telling them in my own time!"

"Own time my ass! So many people missed you! Natsu quit fairy tail for a year after your death, but he came back! Do you know how much pain that caused in his life? It took him another year to let go of the past! While he acted like nothing happened with his grins and smiles, his eyes showed he was in far worse pain by pretending!" she snapped.

I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"That… really happened?"

"Yes! There was always a hole in his heart that nobody could fix! He still misses you, Lucy! Everyday people go past his house at night you could hear soft whimpers that broke your heart, no matter who you were or how tough, and you can still hear him crying! Lucy… while you got separated from Fairy Tail, he drifted apart from everyone and everything. Even Happy. He's still heartbroken about you. He's still not use to you being gone. Stop making him suffer!" she hissed at me, lowering her voice.

"B-Because… of… me? I make him…suffer?" I stared at the pillow in the corner of my eye.

"I'M A CAT!" I shouted madly.

Yukino looked at me puzzled.

"What's with that? I just told you something heart breaking!"

"Sorry, It just came out…"

My tail gently lay on the bed.

Yukino slithered out of my hands again.

"I'm telling everyone."

As she reached for the door and jumped on her again, then stopped her from falling. I grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the wall.

"No. Your. Not." I glared at her.

"Yes. I. Am." She glared back.

"If you tell anyone, I swear. I will… will…" I didn't want to say.

"Rape you!" shouted Sting and Rogue in unison.

"Yeah! Rape y- WHAT?! YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!" I shouted. I let go of one of her wrists, I turned around, pulling Yukino with me.

My ears twitched with irritation.

They were taking pictures of us then sweating madly at the photos.

Yukino blushed madly, her face as red as a tomato.

"What?" I asked her.

"Guys… get happy over girl x girl… that's why they're sweating and have their dirty laundry covering under their waists reaching there ankles…"

I stared at her puzzled then realised it.

"KYYYAAA! YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ALIEN BASTARDS! GO TO HELL!" I screamed, knocking them out cold with a single punch.

"Lucy. They cant help it, its what guys do! And you went too far with the punishment…"

I laughed evilly.

"I could've done worse with a kick."

I saw Yukino shrink away a bit, I didn't mean to scare her.

I turned back to face her.

"Are you going to anyone now?"

She shook her head crazily.

"No, ma'am!"

I grinned.

"Thank you, Yukino!"

She grinned back nervously.

"YUKINO! LAUNDRY PLEASE!" called a voice.

I let go of her.

"I best be off."

"Right." She smiled, comfortable around me again.

I watched her walk across the room. She reached out her arm then put her hand on the cold door handle. Her fingers curled round it neatly.

She twisted it then stopped.

She looked back at me.

"Do you… know the truth?" she asked me. I could tell she was uncomfortable with asking me it, and she wanted to ask straight away from once I told her who I was.

"Truth? About what?" I asked.

"Uhm… Natsu… like… what thinks about you?" she said uncomfortably. She didn't straight in my eyes.

"What he thinks about me?"

"Yeah… he said he was going to tell you when you guys were alone when running away from Erza. Did he… tell you?"

I shook my head.

"What does he think about me?"

"I, Uhm. Sorry…. I cant tell you… you need to find out yourself."

I glanced at her puzzled then I clocked it.

"Was he going to say he didn't like me, and what he thinks about me, that stuff?"

"No! nothing like that…" smiled and laughed afterwards.

"I remember when he told me he thought you were weird at first, but you turned out to be friendly and normal though he snapped easily."

I stared at her.

"I'm weird?! That little bastard! I am _GOING TO KILL HIM!"_ I shouted, running to the window.

"No! Wait! Its nothing like that! He meant it in a good way!" she explained behind me.

I ignored her and threw open the window.

I jumped out and landed on my feet with a soft thump.

I ran as fast I could to Fairy Tail. I noticed it was night.

Once I reached the guild I kicked open the doors.

It was too loud to anybody to notice.

I scanned the guild and spotted him.

He was drinking with Cana while talking to Mira.

I walked towards him.

"Hey kitty!" he greeted once he saw me.

I didn't smile or talk back. I carried on walking closer.

Before anybody knew it, I was strangling him.

"Weird was I?" I asked viciously.


	8. Chapter 8

"W-What?"

Nobody noticed, thinking it was a normal fight.

"I know what you said. Yukino told me. Before I-" I stopped myself from revealing everything.

I dropped him.

"Forgot it." I hissed as I walked out of the guild.

I didn't look back, I caught a glimpse of how I looked in the mirror.

Excitement ran through me.

I looked scary! and Lily said I could never do that! HA!

I didn't show any emotions apart from anger.

My ears pricked up madly.

"Are you ok, Natsu-nii?" asked Romeo kindly.

"mm…"

I sensed that Natsu was watching me walk out.

"What was that all about?" laughed Cana as drunk as ever.

Natsu didn't answer.

I let my ears flop down and rest carelessly.

My tail wriggle as I walked into the forest again.

"I need to get myself a home…" I said to myself.

I stretched as I yawned. My ears pricked up, stretching too and so did my tail.

As I yawned, my canines showed. They were pointy and big, just like cats.

Tears formed at the corner of my eye as I yawned and stretched.

I flopped my arms down and shut my mouth.

My tail kept wriggling though my ears plopped down.

I looked around the forest, thinking of what to do.

My ears pricked up as I heard a twig snap.

I spun round.

Quickly, my gun and katana were in my hands.

I waited. Viscously hissing silently.

I caught a glimpse of pink.

I noticed it was Natsu. I didn't want to face him so I ran. As quick as lightning, I was sure nobody could see me. especially the dense idiot!

I stopped on top of a tree.

My gun and katana were gone.

My eyes widened as I saw my hair was let down.

I cursed myself under my breath.

_I knew I went too quick! Now my hair band fell off! Natsu probably saw me… nah, even if he did he wont be able to catch me._

I lay on top of the tree. As calm as ever.

Its not that I didn't like my hair down, I just thought it got in my way too much.

I sighed as I looked up into the sky, though I could only see more branched and leaves.

I jumped down.

I whistled neatly as I walked deeper into the forest.

I found a tall tree.

"Perfect!" I scrambled up the tree and lay down on a soft branch.

I yawned.

It was probably midnight by now.

At every blink, my eyes got smaller, until they were shut.

My eyes fluttered open.

I stretched and sat up.

I yawned loudly.

"G'morning world!" I smiled as I stopped yawning.

I pulled up my shorts and tightened my bikini top.

I slipped my legs off the branch so they were hanging.

I jumped down and wondered deeper into the forest.

The fresh air made me calm.

"Fresh air is my drug…" I muttered while smiling.

I heard a twig snap. But I ignored, thinking it was a bird again. I got woken up by birds 6 times!

My ears were way to tired to prick up to make sure, so I carried on walking.

"Food…" I said sniffing the air.

"Fish'll do!"

I walked closer and closer to a river.

As I saw the grinning sun reflect off the warm water I grinned madly.

My gun appeared in my right hand.

With 1 shot, 5 fishes were dead.

I picked them up and threw them on land.

I sliced them open with my katana.

My weapons disappeared and I dug in.

Their organs slipped onto my wet tongue, as I retrieved my tongue back into my mouth. I swallowed it as it flowed down my throat.

I smiled at the taste.

I finished a fish already.

4 more to go!

After I had my so-called breakfast, I stared at my reflection on the water.

"I need new clothes…"

With that, I walked back.

Once I was out I walked to a shop.

I found a shoulderless shirt and a high waist shorts. I grabbed a denim waistcoat and walked to the changing room.

I put it on.

"Meh, these shoulderless shirts never suit me. only bikini tops suit me." I muttered.

I put on my old clothes and got a red bikini top.

I slipped back into the changing room.

"The shorts feel so uncomf- Oh my god! They have suspenders too!" I acted like a 4 year old who was entertained and curious about everything.

I slipped on the suspenders.

"Perfect." I smirked.

I got back into my old clothes and paid for the money.

I was glad that even though people stared at me for having cat ears and a tail, they never hunted me down or at least tried to attack me.

I walked back into the forest.

I found myself back at the river.

I heard a twig snap but I was sure it was a bird.

I took off my bikini top and my shorts.

I heard more twigs snap but I kept ignoring them.

I slipped myself into the river.

My hair flowed on the water, also relaxing.

I closed my eyes and took a nap.

My eyes fluttered open

I stared at the sun.

"I was only asleep for a minute… phew…" I sighed.

I got out of the water.

I put on my new clothes and looked at my reflection.

I grinned, my canines showing.

I walked back out of the forest.

"Who needs a house when they have a forest…" I smiled to myself.

I kept walking, the twig snapping following my too.

I suddenly sensed I was being followed, as well as watched.

I sped up, not bothering to run.

I flicked my hair back.

I spun my head round, my hair flying around with me.

I sped up again.

My heart was beating against my rib cage.

I had enough.

I spun my head so I was looking forward, my hair danced with the wind as I did so.

I stopped walking.

I stretched out my legs with my hand touching the ground so I didn't loos balance.

As I stepped forward to run, I felt fingers curl round my wrists.

My heart pounded against my rib cage, fighting until they broke.

My blood thundered in my ears.

As I stepped forward, attempting to run, I got pulled back my leg in mid air.

My gun appeared in my hand.

I pointed it to the body behind me.

As I put force on the trigger, it got knocked out off my hand.

My eyes narrowed.

My katana appeared, it dug into their body.

Again, it got knocked out.

As I was about to use my wind magic I felt something, like a rope, curl round my right wrist.

I hissed loudly.

My ears pricked up, trying to catch a word from them.

My tail wriggled madly, also panicking.

A hand slapped my mouth, covering it completely.

I licked their hand, trying to forget the horrible taste.

Nothing happened.

I opened my mouth, then bit as hard as I could, my canine dug into their skin.

I could taste their blood in my mouth.

"Shit!" yelped the person.

My eyes widened as I realised who it was.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes widened as I realised who it was.

I didn't bite as hard as before, but I kept biting.

I had no idea why, but I kept drinking his blood.

"God damn it, Kitty! Stop!" he yelled.

I bit harder as my eyes narrowed.

"Ow!"

"Are you drinking my blood? KITTY, DAMN YOU!"

I bit harder.

His arms wrapped around me then I got pulled onto the floor.

I let out a small muffled scream.

I big as hard as I could.

My canine bit through his skin, it came out from the other side.

My legs were spread out across the grass.

I felt him let go of my wrists.

I pulled, but noticed I was tied up.

He pulled his hand from me, still not showing his face.

He pulled so hard his flesh ripped and was left in my mouth.

I chewed on his flesh and swallowed.

"Who would of thought you taste nice?" I hissed.

I heard his foot steps.

Just as I thought. Natsu.

"You do realise I can break out of this?" I asked.

"No you-"

I broke the rope.

I got up and hissed at him.

"God! I knew I should of got Millianna!" he muttered.

I walked away as he kept muttering to himself.

"Wait!" she shouted behind me.

I kept walking, not even looking back.

"wait!"

"Fine…" he hissed.

Before I knew it, Natsu jumped on me.

I tumbled to the ground, with him grabbing my wrists.

As I hit the ground, the back of my head hit it first.

I blacked out, as my eyes shut.

…

My eyes fluttered open.

I rubbed my head as I scanned the room.

I got up calmly.

I looked at the bed I was sitting on.

I quietly walked out of the room.

"I didn't mean to… I just heard from and Yukino that she found out Kitty was someone important to me, but she wouldn't tell me who she was because she was scared of her strength! Who would've though she blacked out so easily…"

"I know she's a girl… but I feel kind of bad… I didn't mean to hurt her I just had this feeling that she was Lucy… her voice, the way she acts and her eyes…"

I could hear Natsu talking.

I tip toed into a living room.

Natsu was talking into a phone while Happy was cooking.

I looked around. Maybe I could sneak out…

"I'm not crazy! I know she's Lucy! I wanted to hurt her when we fought! But I kept holding back and I had no idea why! Don't give me that! Fine!" he yelled into the phone.

He hung up as he slammed the phone down.

"stupid people…" he hissed to himself.

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy.

Natsu threw himself onto the sofa.

I found a window.

I walked to it without making a noise.

I lifted it up.

I climbed up, my legs were hanging from the outside as I pulled my whole body out.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a voice.

I looked around. The dense bastard, Natsu!

I hissed at him madly.

"Home!" I shouted at him.

I put my feet on a flat surface.

"Where are my shoes?" I snapped.

"in there. If you want them then stay."

"HMPH! I don't need them anyway!"

I put my feet back onto the cold surface.

I put my weight on it.

As I pulled my arm out, fingers curled round my wrist. But this time it was gentle.

I turned my head.

I saw a blushing Natsu who was looking at the floor.

"Please stay…"

I threw him a side way glance.

"No."

His grip loosened.

"Please…"

I kept staring at him.

"Only for a bit…" I sighed, accepting defeat.

I pulled my body back in the window.

My eyes widened as I felt arms wrap around my body.

I got pulled in carefully and gently.

As he put me down I blushed slightly.

"T-Thanks…"

He looked at me, fixing his gaze on me.

"Want to eat with us? Happy makes good food!"

I stared at him.

Was he being kind to me?

I liked the old Natsu… I liked this Natsu..

I smiled gently and softly at him.

"Sure."

He lead me into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked him.

"You… heard?" he asked.

"Mm, you think I'm Lucy Heartifillia."

He glanced at me suspiciously.

"You know her last name?"

"Yup. I-"

"You, what?"

"I uhm, nothing…"

"Right…"

I looked away, but I knew he was still staring at me.

"Sit down, kitty." He grinned.

I smiled.

I sat down softly.

"what time is it?" I asked him.

"half past 12."

My mouth fell open.

"I was unconscious for hours?"

He nodded.

"lunch is ready!" called Happy flying into the room while holding some food.

"Pizza!" he grinned.

I stared at the pizza.

"No thanks…"

I pushed the pizza away as I looked around the room.

"how about fish?" he asked me.

My ears pricked up as my tail wriggled with excitement.

My eyes lit up.

"MHM!" I grinned madly.

He threw me a fish.

Natsu broke our conversation.

"What's your name?" he asked me kindly.

"Kitty." I replied while scoffing down fish.

"Who's your owner?"

"Well I have a few… before I left home it was Lily. Now its Rogue and Sting." I said naturally.

His eyes widened.

"From Sabertooth?"

I nodded.

"That's right. Our enemies."

"Your owners are sabers?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"how?"

"When I came back to find you guys they helped me. and they became my owners. Every night I visit them. And they feed me."

"How come you never visited them last night?"

"'cause I saw them the other day and I knocked them out with a punch for being perverted alien bastards, I don't think they would forgive me so easily. But I'm seeing them tonight."

I scoffed down some more fish.

"Donnnee!" I grinned patting my stomach.

My eyes widened.

"L-Last night? How did you know?" I asked him.

"I followed you all night."

I screamed as my tail shot up in a line and my ears shot up.

"YOU SAW ME NAKED?!" I screamed.

He nodded.

"prefect body…" he grinned.

"EEK! DIE! DIE! DIE!" I screamed while punching him.

Surprisingly, he didn't get knocked out though he did get hurt.

"PERVERTED ALIEN BASTARD!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! But you were so hot!" he grinned.

I screamed again as I got the table cloth and covered my body with it.

KNOCK KNOCK.

My head spun round to the door.

I dropped the table cloth.

Natsu walked to the door as Happy sat on my head amused with my body.

I pretended I didn't notice though I found it disturbing.

As Natsu opened the door and blond and a black haired guys came through the door.

"Rogue? Sting?" I said.

"Come on kitty!" grinned Sting as Rogue glared at Natsu.

"Don't think just because she's a long lost friend that you loved and still do doesn't mean anything…" he hissed.

"What?" asked Natsu.

I jumped out of Sting's arms and pulled Rogue's sleeve.

"Don't!"

"Y'know! Lucy! You know she's Lucy Heartifillia don't pretend."


	10. Chapter 10

I face palmed myself.

"He's not… I didn't tell him…"

"Ohhh…." He said stupidly.

"God damn it Rogue! Don't always jump to conclusion!" I snapped furiously.

I pulled Rogue onto the floor.

I punched him continuously until he had purple and green bruises.

"Lucy?" asked Natsu.

I turned around, my ears flopped down with guilt while my tail lay on Rogue leg as still as a statue.

"Hi…" I grinned nervously.

A grin spread across his face as tears formed in his eyes.

"LUCY!"

He jumped on top of me. I leaned against the wall while sitting down as Natsu hugged me.

"I missed you so much…" he whispered.

I laughed nervously.

"Sorry…"

"Kitty! Time to go! We invited Chiyo over at our place. Come on!" grinned Sting.

I looked at Natsu.

"Well, I'll catch you later." I winked cutely.

He blushed madly.

I giggled at his reaction as he stopped hugging me.

Rogue and Sting helped me up.

We walked off, Rogue by my left and Sting by my right.

I threw a grinning and still blushing Natsu a wink again.

He blushed madly, as red as a tomato.

I laughed and turned my head round.

After a while we arrived in the forest.

"So Chiyo's at your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, we invited her round. We were going to invite Lily too, but we couldn't get a hold of her." Explained Sting.

"Sorry. If you give me 10 minutes I'll bring her round!" I grinned.

"Where does she live?" asked Rogue curiously.

"Uhm… I cant remember but I know where she lives. I sent her a letter yesterday." I stated.

"Oh, ok! Well maybe it can just be Chiyo and next time it can be Lily too!" smiled Rogue.

"Mm! Y'know… it sounds like we're going to rape her when you say it like that…" I twitched.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other with wide eyes over me.

"It does?"

I laughed.

"Yeah. But we're not!"

Sting and Rogue grinned at me as we reached their guild.

"Cant I just climb through the window?" I begged again.

"NO!" shouted Sting and Rogue for the 56th time.

"But what if they freak out?" I whined.

"They wont! Our guild has really changed after Yukino became master. Everyone's really nice." They explained as they dragged me closer to their guild.

"but I don't want to go in!" I moaned.

"Ugh." Rogue sighed.

He grabbed my hips and through me over his shoulder.

"KYAA!" I screamed.

"NOO! My bikini top is going to fall off!" I whined.

"Sting, tighten it." grinned rogue.

"MM!" grinned Sting with sparks in his eyes.

"don't… you… TOUCH ME!" I shouted furiously.

Sting jumped and cried.

"S-She shouted at mmmeeeee!" cried Sting.

"comfort him or I'll do something creepy to you in front Chiyo." He hissed in my ear.

I shivered at the thought.

He put me down.

I ran to Sting who was sitting crossed leg behind a rock crying like a 5 year old.

I got on my knees next to him and put my arm around him.

"Kitty didn't mean to scare Sting-sama." I said softly in a really cute way with a really cute face.

He looked up at me.

"You mean it?" he sniffed.

I nodded.

"Kitty means it."

"KITTY!" grinned Sting as he pulled me into a hug all of a sudden.

He snuggled into my boobs.

My eyes narrowed at him as I lifted my fist.

Rogue caught my eye.

He was pretending to kiss the air with his tongue.

He pointed at the air he was kissing at me.

I shivered madly.

"There there." I said, patting Sting's head gently.

"Stttiiinnngg!" sang a voice. "SAN?!" it said shocked.

I lifted my gaze on the voice.

Sting lifted his head off my boobs and turned his head.

"What are you _DOING?!"_ she hissed.

My eyes widened.

Wasn't she Minerva? The one who tortured me in the games when we fought.

Even though I knew I was stronger than her, I still had a little feeling in me that was still frightened of her.

"This is Kitty!" Sting grinned nervously while his left hand slid off my hip.

"Why- WHOA!" she stared at my pricked up ears and my wriggling tail. "Kitty!" she cooed.

I was surprised at her. Wasn't she going to snap and kill me or something?

She grinned at me sweetly.

"I'm Minerva!" she introduced.

"I know." I said fatly.

"How?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm Lucy Heartifillia." I said dully.

Her eyes widened.

"B-but-"

"My other owner, Lily, saved me at the bottom of the sea. She tricked me and made me this way, and you cant undo it. I'm much stronger now, stronger than you." I explained quickly, hissing the last part.

"Oh… I don't know why but I believe you… I think your stronger than me…"

"You read in a magazine she was really strong. The strongest person ever." Said Rogue quickly.

"Teh heh!" she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Her eyes narrowed at Sting.

"Why are you snuggling up in her boobs?" she asked viscously.

"Uhm becau-"

"Because she's his girlfriend." Rogue interrupted quickly.

My eyes widened while sting grinned.

"Yeah!" said Sting.

"I am?" I asked quietly.

"Just go along with it! She'll kill me if she knows we're only friends! She hates guys who are perverted towards girls!" he whispered in my ear.

"Ok…" I breathed.

"Yeah… I'm his girlfriend!" I grinned to Minerva.

She grinned evilly at Sting.

"So Sting has a girlfriend, huh?"

Sting and I nodded.

I heard Sting gulp.

"that's so KAWAII!" she shrieked.

_Yukino. Mira… Now Minerva?_

"I totally understand why he likes you! Every guy would! I mean come on! Who wouldn't?! I'm a girl but even _I'm _falling for you!" she cooed.

"… huh?"

She continued yapping.

"Your big boobs! Your hot body! Your legs! Your eyes! Your hair! You're an angel!"

"….say what?"

"If you come in all the guys are TOTALLY going to fall for you!"

"….. say what now?"

"OH my gosh! If we took pictures of you and put it online, there would be billions of hits already!"

"…. Y'what now?"

"You're a neko girl! That's every guys dream girl!"

"… say wwwwhhhaatt?"

"y'know what? Lets get you inside!"

"….. Y'say what now?"

She marched over to me, with a big grin and sparks in her eyes she took my hand and lead me into the guild.

"No! Wait!" I pleaded.

She put her hand on the guild doors ready to push.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" yelled, rogue, sting and I in slow motion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Noooooooooooooooo!" yelled, rogue, sting and I in slow motion.

Minerva stared at me in a way that said 'You-guys-are-totally-weird…'

I stared back embarrassed on the way I acted though I didn't show it.

"I cant go in! I only wanted to see Rogue and Sting… and Chiyo…" I explained quickly while waving my hands in front of my face.

"But your Sting's girl! You have to show your face! And even if you don't today your doing it tomorrow. Don't be afraid to come in. your welcome any time!" she grinned kindly.

The last part made my heart skip a beat. I guess Minerva was only heartless before because she wanted her father to be proud of her… who wouldn't…

"Are you sure?" I asked shyly while putting on a cute face.

"KAWAII! YES! YES!" she shrieked her heart in her eyes.

_Wow… The strong Minerva has fallen for Lucy Heartifillia!_

She took my hand again. She pushed the doors open then shoved me into Sting's arms.

Though he didn't notice it, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders while I had my hands on his chest.

The guild turned around and faced us.

Some guys fainted at the sight of me, some had hearts in their eyes clearly already fallen while some tried to touch me but Minerva kicked every last one of them ass's.

"KAWAII!" screamed the girls taking pictures of me while I got closer into sting's chest at every flash.

My heart beat quickened.

I didn't like the sort of attention at all… I wanted normal attention not perverted guys charging towards me!

Sting looked at Rogue who was sending him a thumbs up.

I sighed at his stupidity.

"Can we just see Chiyo?" I asked quickly, looking up at Sting.

"Sure." He grinned.

Sting slid his fingers between mine then lead me away.

I grabbed Rogue's hand and we all went into their room.

Sting opened the door.

I sighed or relief as I let go of Sting's hand.

I kept holding onto Rogue.

I let go of him after I stepped in.

I let myself fall on the bed.

I landed with a soft thump. My legs and arms spread out as so did my hair.

"Man, I hate those perverted people. Who takes pictures of a cat girl while guys charge at you?" I sighed.

"I'll get Chiyo." Announced Sting.

Rogue sat down next me, the bed shook slightly.

"Your hand was warm…" he said.

I looked at him.

"huh?"

He blushed as he looked into my eyes.

I kept staring at me, puzzled.

"C-Can I hold your hand again?" he blushed madly as he looked at the floor. "Forget it, I was stup-"

I slid my fingers between his.

"You can."

He looked at me.

I grinned cutely at him.

He blushed harder, as red as tomato.

He lay down beside me.

Our hands were in between us.

My ears flopped down and relaxed with my tail as I closed my eyes.

"Chiyo's here!" announced Sting.

We got up, though we were still holding hands.

"What's with the hands?" he asked while smirking with sparks in his eyes.

"I like the warmth of her hand." Explained Rogue.

"Holding hands, 'eh? Luucckkkyy~" sang Sting.

"Aww! Is Stingy Wingy jealous?" I teased.

"No!" he replied quickly, though I noticed the slight wobble in his voice as he blushed. He turned away, trying to hid it.

I walked to Sting, still holding Rogue's hand.

I slid my fingers through his.

"Happy?" I smiled.

He nodded.

"Happy."

Chiyo came into the room.

"Kitty-san!" she cried.

She jumped on top of me, I tumbled onto the floor.

I opened my eyes from the fall.

"Ow!" I laughed.

She grinned cutely.

"Sowwie! Kitty-san, I missed you so much! When I told mummy about you she said I was stupid about talking about a neko girl! She said I watched too much TV! So I'm not aloud to watch it anymore until next Sunday!" she pouted.

I laughed at her cuteness.

"I missed you too." I smiled.

I picked up Chiyo properly and got up with her in my arms.

"So how about you tell us what's been going on?" I asked.

"Mm!"

We sat down on the beds with Chiyo on my lap.

"So when I came back from school after being kidnapped from Cold Dragon, everyone was happy and they gave my presents and they threw a party for me! It was the best day ever! And even now they have complete respect for me! And they still love my story even though I said it hundreds of times!" she giggled.

"Wow! So h-"

A scream interrupted Rogue.

"Was that a scream?" I asked.

I put Chiyo on the bed as my katana and gun appeared in my hands.

"Yeah… it was…" whispered Sting.

"Lets go." I whispered back encouragingly. I couldn't help it but I was really excited in fighting.

Sting jumped on my back as Rogue jumped on his.

I carried them and ran, so nobody could see us.

I ran around the room so nobody could see anything but only feel the soft breeze.

My eyes narrowed then widened.

"Minerva!" I shrieked.

The word spluttered out.

A guy held a beaten up unconscious Minerva by the hair, she acted like a rag doll. Her hair pulled her body up by the guy.

"Who goes there?" he hissed.

He had spiky brown hair and shiny brown eyes. He was wearing a ninja like outfit though his face showed clearly.

"Kitty!" whined Rogue and Sting.

The guy smirked at my name.

"Kitty? What kind of name is th-aaaattt~!"

I stopped running and stood in front of him, my serious scary face on.

"You're a neko girl?" he asked.

I hissed at him viscously.

My body caught his eye.

He blushed madly.

"Niiiiccee."

My eyes narrowed at him.

"Lets go!" grinned Sting and Rogue.

Rogue and Sting roared at him together but nothing happened.

"You idiots! Stop!" I shouted furiously.

His eyes widened at me.

"The kitty speaks?"

I glared at him as dark aura spread around me.

He smirked at me.

"Lets play… Kitty!" he grinned creepily.

A shiver was sent down my spine.

"First, lets get rid of these mice!" he grinned.

He knocked them out of with one blow.

Their rag body's were sent flying across the room.

"Sting! Rogue!" I screamed with horror dancing in my eyes.

I ran to them, in 1 second I was in front of them.

I caught them before their body's hit the wall.

I gently put them on the floor.

"Your stupidity always gets me into trouble. What kind of owners are you?" I muttered.

"Owners? Whoa!" he said. I could tell he was grinning.

I got up and turned to face him.

"Why are you here?" I hissed angrily.

"I'm from Cold Dragon. Your Lucy Heartifillia, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I've come to get you." He smirked.

"They said they were going to kill you for killing half our guild. I guess I can I keep you though. Imagine that! Waking up with an attractive neko girl next me. having you and only you!" he said the last line slowly.

I could tell he was serious.

I shivered with the thought of it.

"Gross. Waking up to a perverted ninja." I muttered.

"My name is Akemi, it means' beauty of the dawn. I am the strongest person in cold dragon. And if you refuse to come with me then I will simply knock you out, then you will wake up to a perverted niiinnjjaaa!" he explained smirking madly on the last part.

"Bring it on." I hissed as my grip on my weapons tightened.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bring it on." I hissed as my grip on my weapons tightened.

I chill ran down my spine as he smirked madly at me.

"Ninja, huh?" I sighed under my breath.

I could tell he heard me, but he chose to ignore my little comment.

"Sky God's Bellow!" he shouted at me.

Before I knew it, I was pushed into the wall.

"Chelia..." I muttered under my breath.

I got off the floor.

My tail wriggled continuously as my ears pricked up, trying to guess his next move.

"Gotcha!" I grinned.

I jumped into the air as he lunged himself at me.

"Dance!" I shouted back in mid air.

Ninja Star's appeared in my hand one by one, I threw them swiftly at him. I threw about 70 at him.

He yelped in pain.

Cuts covered him as blood trickled down his scarred eye.

I noticed one of my Ninja Star was stuck in his head.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed madly while clutching my stomach.

"STOP LAUGHING!" he roared slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"B-But! Its s-stuck in your h-h-heeeaaaddd!" I burst out laughing again.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, WOMAN!" he shouted.

I stopped laughing and stood up straight with my hands on my sides.

"Your right!"

"Ok, is it done?" he asked me slowly.

I stared at him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed madly again.

He sighed and face-palmed himself.

"If I take it out will you stop laughing?" he asked.

I nodded.

He curled his fingers around the sharp edges then pulled.

It ripped out of his skin. Blood poured out of it wildly.

I stopped laughing.

"Can we carry on?" he asked, his face scrunched up with pain.

"Mm." I replied.

I stared at him, waiting.

He stared back. "What?"

"Well, aren't you going to heal yourself?"

"I can't master the stupid spell!" he roared.

"I guess I let the tiger out..."

"Sky God's Dance!" he shouted at me.

I blacked out for a second but I was fine.

My katana appeared in my hand. I swung it in front of me, cutting his magic.

I ran to him and jumped, so I was above him.

"Flame God's Scythe!" I roared.

With that, dark flames appeared and formed into a Scythe.

"Its massive..." he breathed. His eyes widened as he snapped out of it. "Your a God Slayer?"

I smirked at him. "Its a secret between us, 'k?"

I jumped higher into the air using my wind magic and swung the Scythe, made out of dark flames, at him.

As I hit him with all my strength, my flames flooded the guild.

I landed softly with a soft thump.

I squatted down next to him.

He stared at the ceiling emotionless.

I curled my fingers around his neck gently.

I pulled it up.

"I kept you alive this time. But if you tell anyone I'm God Slayer I will hunt you down and kill you! Then I'll rip you into pieces and feed you to your guild." i hissed coldly.

He gulped madly.

"Oh yeah," I smiled sweetly at him. "You wont be able to move for 3 days. After 3 days you can move but your joints are going to hurt. After 24 hours it goes away. But you'll be in jail by so you wont be able to do anything, there."

His eyes widened madly at me. His brown eyes pleading me to let him go.

I shook my head at him.

"No can do!"

I dropped him.

"Uhhh..." moaned a voice.

I turned around, my ears pricked up.

"The things I do for you guys..." I sighed.

I walked to the voice.

Minerva's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she moaned.

"Akemi-san attacked your guild." I explained softly.

"You mean the perverted ninja?" she croaked.

I nodded.

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Because his guild sent him after a certain someone."

"I see..."

"Minerva, go to sleep. You need to rest."

She closed her eyes.

I swung her over my shoulder and looked around the guild.

"I guess we got carried away on our fighting." I muttered.

I looked around the guild again.

People lay on the ground with broken tables and chairs on them.

"I guess I should fix this place up after turning in Akemi..."

I put Minerva down on a not broken chair.

I swung Akemi over my shoulder and pushed the doors open with my tail dancing with my hair as well as my ears.

"Lets hand you over to the magic council!" I grinned.

"L-Lucy?" said a familiar voice.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! So who it is? Did they see her? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

**Sorry, I get really over excited easily. :3**

**'Till next time!**

**~Lucy~**


	13. Chapter 13

For some reason, it sounded a bit scared and shocked.

I turned around slowly.

"Natsu..." I replied with a nervous smile.

"You... Why... How..." he words didn't come out.

"I take it you saw everything..." I sighed with defeat.

"Yup... Your a Flame God Slayer?" he asked at last.

"Yeah..."

I quickly dodged his glance.

"You cant tell anyone..."I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I need it kept a secret."

"Why?" he repeated louder.

I sighed in defeat.

"The person who's going around killing or handing every member in a dark guild over to the magic council is me..."

I kept looking away, not daring to look him straight in the eyes.

"W-What?! Wait... didn't you wipe out half the members in Cold Dragon?" he asked quickly.

"I guess..."

I felt guilt surge up in me.

"Lucy?"

"I, um, need to go!" I said quickly, the words nearly crashing into each other.

"Huh?"

I felt tears in my eyes.

"I need to go!" i repeated again.

"Lucy!"

Before, I knew it my legs carried me into the forest.

I didn't stop until I couldn't lift my feet up any more. I leaned against a tree.

Little splats of water fell on my hand.

"Its raining..." I whispered.

I looked at Akemi.

"I better drop you off at the council."

I ran again, my hair dancing with me legs.

I stopped in front of the building.

I couldn't bring myself to enter, so I just threw his lifeless body inside. I kept running again, until I was at a cliff.

My eyes widened as I realised where I was.

"This is where I died..."

I scampered up a tree and sat down. waiting for time to stop.

I pushed the flashback out of my head.

I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from crying.

Tears. I couldn't hold back.

I scrunched myself into a small ball as my legs dug into my chest.

"I broke my promise..." the words kept echoing in my head.

I let out a small whimper.

"Kitty?" said a voice.

I didn't want to see who it was. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Kitty?" the voice repeated.

I could tell they were closer.

My tail slipped off the branch and hung with my hair, while my ears flopped sideways.

"Kitty, is that you?" the voice said again.

I pulled my knees closer into my chest.

"Hey. It is!" the voice said, though I could tell they were grinning.

"Lemme climb up quickly!" they breathed."I'm up!"

"Hey, whats wrong? Why you crying?"

I ignored every word. Every breath. Every movement. The only thing I focused on was my guilt.

I closed my eyes gently, wanting to disappear into the air.

"Come on, stop ignoring me!"

I didn't move. The only the thing that moved were my tears which were gentle across my cheek.

I felt fingers curl around my shoulders. It picked me up.

I opened my eyes carefully.

My legs dangled in the air along with my hair and tail.

"Come on Kitty. Tell me what's wrong."

"Gildarts?" my mouth gaped.

"How do you know my name?" he smiled gently.

"You'll know." I sighed.

"Put me down." I demanded as my cheeks puffed up.

"Right, its just you look so damn cute."

"You always hit on girls and sleep with them, then you run off. I've known you too long, I'm not going to fall for it." I hissed.

"How do you know?! YOU KNOW ME?!" he started panicking.

"Maybe your one of the girls I slept wi-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed through my tears.

He stared at me, then put me down.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I want to go back home, to Lily..."

"Why?"

"I broke Satena's promise..." I whispered.

"What promise?"

**DUMN DUMN DUUMMMNNN! Sorry I haven't been on for a long time, too busy! :P**

**Till next time! :3**

**~Lucy~**


	14. Chapter 14

"What promise?"

I quickly avoided his glance.

Satena... the name kept echoing through my head. My head was spinning...

"Satena is the Flame God that taught me Flame God Slayer magic... If too many people find out about my magic they'll know Satena is still alive..." I whispered.

"still alive?" he repeated as if he was an echo.

"People tried to kill him because he's the only Flame God left... They think he's the one who killed the rest... but he didn't..."

"... YOUR A FLAME GOD SLAYER?! HO-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shaddup."

I removed my hand and sighed. I stopped crying, though my face was stained of tears.

"They know Satena is the only one left, so if people know they'll know it was Satena who taught me..."

Gildarts stared at me, as if he was interested in my words.

I slapped my hands over my face and threw myself back so I lay on the branch again.

"This too much!" I screamed and shouted through irritation, anger, guilt and sadness.

My head was spinning.

I closed my eyes, hoping I would disappear into the thin air.

There was silence... the only noise was the gentle breeze which carried my hair and tail.

"Y'know..." I whispered, breaking the silence.

I heard Gildars shuffle closer to me.

Me leg dangled on the edge.

"I died on this cliff..." I grinned softly.

I didn't know why, but I laughed at my words along with the memory.

My hand rested on my forehead, my eyes closed.

"Huh?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Natsu killed me..." I grinned.

"Wha-?"

"Gray ran into Natsu, I fell off the cliff because of Natsu..."

I could tell Gildarts knew I was Lucy, but wasn't completely sure.

"_Its just death… this is simply the way I'm going to die…" _I repeated my last words.

I opened my eyes gently.

The moonlight locked reflected in my brown eyes, as I stared at the purple-blue moon.

"Lucy, huh?" I sighed as I rolled onto my side.

"Lucy?! Your L-Lucy?"

I nodded. "mm."

"Does everyone know?"

"No. I cant be asked to!" I said, slightly back into my childish side.

I shot up.

"I NEED TO SEE ROGUE AND STING!" I shouted to myself.

I jumped down the tree.

"Later, Gilly Dilly!" I giggled.

"She called me Gilly Dilly!" I heard him say before fainting.

I ran into the forest.

I was in deep thought.

Satena... I'm Sorry...

"Satena doesn't mind, Lucy. As long as your happy... Satena holds no regrets..." whispered a soft voice.

I stopped running and drifted to a stop.

"Satena..." I whispered to myself. "Are you there?"

"I live in your heart and nowhere else..."

"Stop talking like your dead!"

"I am... I live in your heart... I only live in your heart..."

Silence...

The soft breeze danced with the trees and the leaves.

For the first time in my life... I felt the breeze on me...

"It's cold and calming..." I whispered to myself.

_"Lucy~!"_

_"Yeah,Satena?"_

_"The day you feel the cold calming breeze touch your warm smooth skin, is the day I'll leave with no regrets..."_

"you spoke your last words to me in my head? Your gone, huh?"

I sighed.

I blinked my tears away.

_"When I leave, no tears, ok, Lucy? Smile for me! So the last face I see; is my faithful student smiling for me. I don't want to forget your smile... Even when I'm gone..."_

Satena's words sang in my head.

I forced a smile on me.

"Don't forget my smiling face, now!" I joked through a smile.

I took a deep breath.

"YOSH!"I grinned.

"I need to my cheerful happy self! And Sting and Rogue still need to feed me... They wont be happy with me because of the way I left things though... Nyaaa~!" I whined as I ran.

I stopped in front of the guild.

I climbed through the window.

"Nyaa~!" I Stretched.

"Sting! Rogue!" I sang.

"Nyaa..." said a voice.

I blinked with a poker face..."Nyaa? Its not Nyaa! ITS NYAAA~! I must correct the person who said this wrong..."

I walked through the room, with my tail and hair dancing together.

My ears pricked up slightly.

"Sting? Rogue?"

"Nyaa!" said the voice again.

"ITS NYAA~! NOT NYAA!" I snapped.

"No full human can say it right!" I sighed.

"Rogue, Sting!Where are you?"

My ears pricked up as I caught a little muffled 'stop'.

"Sting... Ro-" "NYYAAAA!" I Screamed as I fell to the floor.

My head hit the floor.

I feel so dizzy...

I caught a glimpse of a shadow walk across the room to me.

"Who says "Nyaa"? Its "Kyaa"!" Said the figure.

My ears twitched.

That wasn't Sting or Rogue... That was the...

"PERVY NINJA!" I shouted, shooting to my feet with an accusing finger.

Akemi sighed and he stepped out of the shadows.

"Jeez, you , kitty, just cant chill, can you?" he sighed.

"Why are you here? Where is Sting and Rogue?" I asked quickly.

Akemi put his hand on my finger and pushed it down.

He smirked at me.

"We're going to make a deal."

I blinked at him with my poker face.

"... We are?"

Akemi got angry at me and put an accusing finger at me.

"Yes! We are!"

"Since when was this?!" I asked.

He sighed at my stupidity and face-palmed himself.

"Your sexy, but your really slow, aren't you?"

"...Eh?"

"We're going to make a deal."

"Whats the deal?" I Asked.

"Its;"

TO BE CONTINUED! w

'Till next time!

~Lucy~! x


	15. Chapter 15

"Its; you need to help me get my little sister back from Cold Dragon."

I stared at him, wasn't he from Cold Dragon himself? Couldn't he just walk her out?

"But your from there. Why cant you do it yourself?"

He sighed at me. "I got kicked out of Cold Dragon for loosing a fight, and I cant get my little sister back."

"Wait! How can you move? I did that spell on you!"

"Oh, after you threw me into the building a cat appeared and licked all my wounds, and before I knew it I was as good as new." he shrugged.

I turned around and clenched my fists.

"I knew I should of got that catnip for Mr. Tiddles! I didn't know he was going this far to get his revenge on me!"

My ears pricked up as I heard Akemi sigh at my stupidity.

I quickly turned around.

"Mr. Tiddles and I are enemies, problem?"

"2 cats are enemies, just wow! So, can you talk to cats?" he asked, he was clearly interested.

I nodded. "Yeah, but they can be a real handful when you dont help them." I sighed, thinking of Mr. Tiddles.

I looked around and scanned the empty room, being dominated by darkness.

"Where's Sting and Rogue?" I asked at last.

"I'll hand them over to you once we get my little sister back! I knew you would never help me if I just asked, so I took them as they're your owners!" he smirked.

I stared at him for a long, which made him twitch, fidget and shuffle, he was clearly uncomfortable.

I stepped away from him.

"Not really. If you asked politely I would of helped. But, Akemi. Your going too far! Give them back or I'm not helping at all. HMPH!" I demanded, while crossing my arms at the end.

In a few seconds, Rogue and Sting were in front of me, all bundled up in rope.

"How did this happen? It was supposed to my deal with you! Not your deal with me..." he whined. He threw a little tantrum.

I untied Sting and Rogue, within a flash, they were at my legs hugging me.

"Oh, kitty-sama! What would we do without you?!" they said, they kept flattering me but I kept staring at them and sighed.

"I've made a deal with Akemi. Now I got you, my awesome owners back," Once I said that they fainted with flattery. "... I have to do my part of the deal...?"I stared at them.

I used my wind magic and made them float, then I softly dropped them on their beds.

"And... We're off!" I grinned. I slipped my fingers under my suspenders and smiled at Akemi.

He blushed and quickly looked away. "W-We should get going..."

"Mm!"

"We can use my-"

I grabbed his arm and threw him into the air, he screamed like a girl. I made him float in the air.

I ran as fast as I could.

"Where we going?" I asked, full of excitement.

"Cold Dragon guild!... Why are you excited?"

"Anything to do with killing or fighting I'll be glad to do!"

I heard him sigh.

I caught a glimpse of my tail getting tangled in my hair.

"I should probably brush my hair later..." I said to myself.

I couldn't prick my ears up because of the wind pushing them back, so I kept flicking them while running.

"NYAAAAAAAA~!" I screamed as I slipped on a banana.

I swung my arms about in the air, trying to stop myself.

"NYYYAAAAAA~!" I kept screaming.

"ITS KYAA! NOT NYAA!" Screamed Akemi with me, as he spun in the bubble I created just a second ago.

I kept standing on my one foot that was on the banana.

I landed on my face as I fell.

Akemi's bubble spun him upside down because of my fall.

"Uwahhh..." I breathed, not moving an inch.

Akemi's bubble was back to normal as he gained his balance again.

My legs and arms were spread across the floor.

"Why are you like that?" asked Akemi.

"... The floor needed a hug..."

"Riiigghhhtt... Who lands in a pose like that? Your cute, but your falling over pose if just..." He though for a second then spoke again."Unique..."

I pulled my hands closer to me and pushed myself up.

"Nya..." I pouted.

"You fall quite a lot dont you?" he sighed.

"I cant help it!" I snapped. "Falling over is my weakness! No matter what I do, I always end up falling over either way."

I got up on feet and wobbled a little before getting my balance back.

"By the way... Where are we?" I asked at last as my gaze dropped on a massive building.

"C-Cold Dragon guild.." he whispered. "Who would've though you falling over actually helps."

I stuck my tongue out at him then continued scanning the place.

"So... shall we?"I asked him.

I lifted my finger at him, then gently put it down. With that, the bubble Akemi was in lowered to the floor and popped.

"Yeah.."

Akemi put his hands on the guild door and sucked in some air before pushing.

I grabbed his wrist and ran into a bush.

"Whoa, baby! I understand, your attracted to me! But cant you wait a little while longer?" he smirked his pervy smirk at me.

"Idiot! Someone's coming! And we cant just march in demanding them to hand over your sister! They'll obviously fight us, and we'll get separated from fighting and if I find your sister, I wont know because I have no idea what she looks like!" I whispered through anger.

"Good poi-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth and put my finger to my lips then winked.

He blushed madly and didn't take his eyes off me. His pervy smirk grew bigger as I removed my hand from his mouth.

A man walked in, holding a girl's wrist while she screamed, trying to run away.

"Shut up! If anything, blame your stupid ol' man! He didn't pay us in time, so we took you away, your ours now! Look in the bright side though, at least your ol' man doesn't need to pay us any more. He can live without fear." he smirked at her.

"No! Stop!" She screamed.

"Shut up! We're not going to do anything pervy to you! Only Akemi would do that. Be grateful he's not here, love. Though, some guys in the guild may hit on you, try not to get too close or pervy things WILL happen!" He laughed at the horror dancing in her eyes.

She screamed louder than ever as he pushed her into the guild.

"Akemi." I hissed as they slammed the door closed.

"Mm?"

"Your worse than I though. Your an ultra perverted ninja." I hissed.

I stared at inside the guild through the window.

I could see the frightened girl scream her head off as a guy pulled her, but the man pulled her away and pushed her into a dark room.

"Ake-" I whispered as I turned around to face him. " EEEEEEKKK!" I hissed through my teeth.

He smirked his pervy smirk as he breathed on my neck.

"Dont... Even... TOUCH ME!" I hissed through my teeth as I punched him round the face.

"Ow! Y'know! Its usually only supposed to be a slap, not a damn punch!"

"I'm not like any other girl! And I think you could tell that from the beginning!" I whispered as I pointed at my ears and tail.

"True say... True say..."

"So what does your little sister look like?" I asked, changing the subject.

I flopped my ears down, so it wouldn't pop out of the bush.

My hair and tail lay on the floor.

"Well, she has short purple hair, she has light purple eyes and she's wearing a blue and red striped frilly dress. Oh, and she's wearing a red head band."

I nodded.

"Lets go."

We jumped out of the bush. I kept looking out for the people who were also coming to the guild.

"Open the door!" I hissed. "They're nearly here!"

"I cant!"

"Why?!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Why?!"

"Someone's resting against the door! I cant just budge in! They'll know we're here!"

My ears twitched with frustration, but I knew he was right.

I curled my fingers around my tail which was dancing with my hair.

"Lets hide then!"

Akemi shook his head. "If I let go of the door they'll notice the door got lighter and they'll know we're here!"

"So either way we're going to get caught!" I hissed with anger.

The guild members came closer, I couldn't make out if they had innocent girls too or not.

"What should we do?!" I breathed, trying to control my temper.

A scream came from inside the guild.

We paused and stared at each other.

My ears pricked up again.

"Let go of the door." I said calmly.

"what?"

"Do it!"

He gently let go of the door. I grabbed the door so the person leaning wouldn't notice it got light.

"What are you doing?" Akemi asked.

I ignored him and stared at the door.

"Are there any wind users in the guild?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Keep a look out." I demanded.

He immediately scanned the people who were coming closer.

I peered through the window and caught a glimpse of people drinking.

I smirked slightly and closed my eyes.

The wind inside the guild smashed the person against the door away from it.

"HEY!" They shouted. "WHO DONE THAT!?"

I laughed slightly, though it was more of an evil laugh.

Akemi whistled.

"Woo! Those guys got some hotties!" he said in a VERY perverted way.

I let go of the door and walked over.

There were three men;

One was carrying a screaming girl, one of them was dragging a crying girl by the wrist which looked painful, and the last one was pulling her to his side and running his fingers through her hair.

My ears twitched with anger.

"Those perverts! Stealing innocent girls like that!" I hissed under my breath.

I grabbed Akemi by the hand and led him back into the bush.

I flopped my ears down, so they wouldn't show.

They got near, and I could hear every word they were saying.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we got the kitty? We could have the hottest girl on the planet! But, Akemi got defeated by her, so we dont stand a chance!" They muttered to one and other.

"Yeah, that would be great! But at least we have these girls!"

"I think this is the biggest catch we've got!" smirked one of them, as he pulled the crying girl to him.

They kicked the doors open and laughed as everyone walked over to the girls.

The doors slammed closed, and I find my tail twitching with anger too.

Akemi stared at me with horror, as I clenched my fist.

"I've had enough..." I whispered.

"eh?"

"LETS GO IN AND KICK THEIR ASS!" I screamed.

My body filled with anger and rage.

Akemi screamed like a girl as I jumped out of the bush with my katana and gun, while already with my hands on the door.

"YOUR FORGETTING WHY WE EVEN CAME HERE!" he shouted at me.

I kicked the doors open and ran around the room. so nobody could see me.

"HEY! SOMEONE'S IN HERE!" shouted a woman with an eye patch on.

I reached out and flung my katana through people's body.

Screams along with gasps dominated the room.

"AKEMI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I screamed, letting out all my anger.

Akemi screamed then walked inside.

His eyes rested on the guild members.

"WHO'S DOING THAT?!" shouted a teen aged boy who was watching everybody getting slashed into pieces.

My hair curled around a door handle and got pulled back by my hair.

I landed on the wall.

"NYYAAA~!" I screamed.

I lay on the floor, with my katana and gun still in my hands.

"EEHHH?!" screamed the whole guild.

"T-The kitty girl we're after is doing this..." said the teen aged boy.

"Daichi... your correct..." sighed Akemi.

My hair covered my face and my tail wriggled back to life as my ears pricked up.

I shot up and tightened my grip on my weapons.

Daichi stared at me then whistled.

Akemi nodded. "I know right, thats the meaning of hot..."

The girl with the eye patch threw her dagger at me.

I glared at her as the dagger was half way towards me.

I used my wind magic and stopped it.

The girl trembled at my glare.

The shadow from my bangs covered my eyes.

"Try that again... your making your own grave..." I said with my cold, dark voice.

She shrieked and trembled madly.

"Akemi..." I said, with the same scary voice.

"Do you want me to hold them back while you find your sister?" I asked, lifting my head up and wiping my hair off my face.

"No, you got find her. I'll hold them back... Besides, I need to say thanks to them..." he smirked.

I nodded and disappeared, well thats what it looked like, I was only running.

"short purple hair, light purple eyes, blue and red striped frilly dress, red head band." I muttered as I scanned the area.

My ears pricked up as I caught soft whimpers that broke my heart.

I follow the noise until I was in front of a door.

My fingers curled round the door handle.

I turned it but it wouldn't budge.

Its locked...

I closed my eyes and took a big breath.

I opened my eyes and wind slashed the door.

The door flung open.

My ears picked up as it picked up a gasp.

The girl in corner of the room stared at me with big fearful eyes

"short purple hair! light purple eyes! blue and red striped frilly dress! red head band!"

She stared at me. I could tell she was scared.

I smiled sweetly at her.

Her mouth gaped at me, but she clearly knew I wasn't a threat to her.

"kitty!" she gasped.

My tail wriggled around in my hair as my ears pricked up again.

"Nya~!" I winked.

She grinned at me.

I reached my hand out for her.

She took it and stood up.

"Want a piggy back?" I asked gently.

she nodded.

I picked her up on my back and held onto her legs as she held onto my shoulders.

"What your name?" I asked her.

"Kokoa." she said.

"NYYYAAA!" I shrieked with happiness. "YOUR VOICE SO CUTE! AKEMI NEVER TOLD ME HOW ADORABLE YOU ARE!"

Kokoa laughed but she blushed too.

"Is Akemi here?" she asked.

"Yes! He's waiting for you!"

"Kokoa, hold on tight. REALLY tight, okaii?" I said sweetly.

"Yes!"

I started running.

For a second, Kokoa nearly fell off my back but i grabbed her hand.

"AKEMI!" I shouted.

"YEAH?!" he shouted back.

"I GOT KOKOA!"

"IS SHE OKAII?!"

"YEAH! YOU NEVER TOLD ME SHE WAS ADORABLE!"

"WHATEVER! ARE YOU NEARLY HERE?!"

"YES!"

"OKAII BE-"

I stood in front of him.

"quick." he finished off his sentence while laughing nervously.

I put Kokoa down.

"AKEMI!" She shouted while grinning. she jumped into his arms.

"Nice catch!" I grinned.

I looked around.

"where is everyone?" I asked.

"Killed them."

"Where's the bodies?"

He pointed to the ceiling.

"NYYYAAAAA!" I screamed. "THERE'S BODIES ON THE CEILING!"

"Chillax! Everytime there's a body, I always have to get them stuck on the ceiling!"

"WHY?! WHO! WHO! WHO DOES THAT?!"

"STOP FREAKING OUT!"

"HOW?! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU STICK BODIES TO THE CEILING AFTER YOU KILL THEM!"

"WELL So-Ryyy!"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?!"

A hand slapped over my mouth.

I grabbed the hand and through it over my shoulder.

"OWWW!" screamed the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Who are you?" I asked.

I examined him for a second, but I didn't take my eyes off him.

A guy about me and Akemi's age lay on the floor his face twisted with pain.

"I think you might of gone to hard on him..." said Akemi slowly.

"Well you wouldn't exactly stay calm when someone slaps their hand over your mouth!"

Akemi sighed at me.

"Wait, Kenzo?" questioned Akemi.

Kenzo open his eyes and glared at him.

"Nuu! Its santa!" he glared, pissed at us.

I kept staring at Kenzo, but my face was emotionless. Why did he look so familiar to me? Do I know him?

Kenzo flicked his glare at me.

I kept staring at him with an emotionless face.

"What you looking like, bitch?" he snapped viscously.

I looked at the floor as the shadow of my bangs covered by eyes.

My katana appeared in my hand in a second.

I lifted the katana above my head.

"W-What are you doing?" stammered Kenzo.

I smashed it into the floor, just a hair away from Kenzo's cheek.

I looked up at him with a scary look and spoke coldly,

"Get on my nerves again I'll do this again, but I wont miss you this time..."

Kenzo gulped but refused to show that he was frightened.

"Shut up!" yelled Kenzo at me.

I pointed the end of my katana at his nose.

"Your asking for it."

He started trembling but tried to ignore it.

"Here I go..." I smirked at him.

I lifted up by katana over my head and grinned like psycho.

"STOP!" shouted Akemi.

"He started it!" I shouted back. "And I'm going to end it..."

Akemi curled his fingers round my wrist.

"Stop." he repeated more firmly.

"Let go."

My tail stopped wriggling and my ears stopped twitching.

"Meow!" laughed a little cat.

I let go of katana as it disappeared into thin air.

"I can recognise that voice anywhere!" I hissed.

I jumped onto the window and hissed.

"So Mr. Tiddle, we meet again, huh?"

"Indeed we do!"giggled mr. tiddles slyly.

"Why did you have to go so far for revenge of the catnip?!"

"YOU OWE ME! SO I HAD TO GET MY REVENGE!"

"Why are you shouting at the cat?" questioned Kenzo. "Its only saying Meow."

"She can speak cat." sighed Akemi.

Kenzo stared at him. "How come?"

"Dont tell me you never noticed!"

"... eh?"

Akemi walked over to me, but i kept ignoring him as the cat and I argued.

Akemi curled my tail round his finger and stroked my ears.

"She's also half cat..." smiled Akemi.

"N-NEKO?!" screamed Kenzo.

I pricked my ears slightly and curled my tail more around Akemi's finger, but kept screaming at Mr Tiddles.

"YOU NEVER EVEN DESERVED THE CATNIP!" I screamed.

"SHE'S A NEKO GIRL!" screamed Kenzo, freaking out.

Mr Tiddles and I spun around to face Kenzo.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"NYYAAAAA!" I screamed.

"I GOTTA GET BACK HOME TO MY OWNERS!" I screamed.

"Gihe! Gal, You got new owners? How about you take Mr. Tiddles here with you, nyyyaaa?" smirked Mr. tiddles at me.

"This is confusing... It only said meow meow nyan meow nyaaaa... I... just wow..." sighed Kenzo.

"Wait, why were you even here, Kenzo?" asked Akemi.

I scooped tiddles into my arms and joined into their conversation.

"Yeah!" I added.

Kokoa pulled my hair down.

"OW!" I screamed as I fell to my knees with her pulling harder.

"Nee-chan, I'm tired... I wanna... go to... sleep..." with the last word, Kokoa fell asleep.

Her body dropped, but I cached her before she touched the ground.

"Kokoa can be handful." I sighed to myself.

"I came here because I heard a scream, but it turned out to be you guys." Kenzo replied, in a disappointed way, while glaring at me.

Tiddles and I hisses at him.

"Kenzo y-"

I grabbed Akemi's hand and walked away, pulling Akemi with me.

"My hands are full, you carry your little sister! I need to go back to my owners." I told him, in a childish way.

"Your owners?" interjected Kenzo, as he walked up next me.

"HMPH! Yes!"

"Who are your owners?"

"Sting and Rogue."

"From Sabertooth?"

"Yes!"

"Are you in Sabertooth then?"

"No!"

"Then what guild you in?"

"Fairy Tail, Thank you!"

"Fairy Tail? How comes?"

"Some stuff happened!"

"But wouldn't it be easier to join sabertooth as your owners are there?"

"Yes, but I'm sticking with Fairy tail!"

"But wo-"

"STOP THROWING MORE QUESTIONS IN MY FACE!" I snapped.

Kenzo smirked at me.

"Angry, are we now?"

"You should totally kick his ass." said Tiddles casually.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Talking to the neko again?"

"Not thats any of your buisness, thank you!"

Akemi grabbed my hand walked with me running behind him.

"Where we going?" I asked, trying get tiddles more comfortable with my other arm.

"Sabertooth!"

"Why did you even storm off like that! We were only arguing!" I said casually.

"You should totally kick his ass." said Tiddles casually.

"I should, shouldn't I?" I agreed.

"You and that cat. I thought you were enemies."

"Frienemies, actually!"

"Why are you pissed, anyway? Once I start talking to Kenzo, you get all mad at me!" I said, shrugging with confusion.

"You should totally kick his ass." said Tiddles casually.

"I should, shou- WAIT! WHY?!"

"Gal, he's being angry at you for reason!"

"He is, isn't he?"

Tiddles nodded as he curled into a ball in my arm.

"Akemi! Kitty!" shouted Kenzo running after us.

Akemi sighed with frustration and sped up.

"Leave us alone~!" sang Akemi, angrily.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing! Just leave us alone!"

"No way! I'm going to join Sabertooth!" he grinned.

Akemi sped up more, which made me run, normally, after him.

"Then I'm joing Fairy Tail!" snapped Akemi.

I couldn't follow what was happening, which made me talk to Tiddles again.

I brang him up to my shoulder and we started mumbling into each other's ears.

"Whats wrong with them?" I whispered.

"Who knows? Maybe they're jealous of each other!"

"Why?"

"Akemi clearly showed an interest in you. Maybe he's jealous of Kenzo now that he stepped into the picture."

"Come one, he's interested in every girl in sight! And why did Kenzo step into the picture? He might be going and we'll never see him again after tomorrow."

"Come on, gal! Dont joke with me! I know you know Kenzo, you just cant remember who he is yet."

"You and your stupid cat senses."

"What can I say?"

"Thats it! Use your senses to find out why Akemi's angry!"

"You know my cat senses cant do that! Thats my talent on reading minds!"

"Please do it, Tiddles!"

"Sure thing, gal!"

I glanced round at Kenzo and Akemi shouting at each other.

I flicked my gaze back at Tiddles.

"Anything?"

"Gal, I-"

"I have a name, boy!"

"Sorry. Lu-"

"Not that name yet."

"Sorry, Kitty. So I was right! Akemi really did take an interest in you!"

"Yeah right! and even if he did, it'd only be for looks."

"uh-uh, g-kitty! He fell in love with you, seriously!"

"... eh?"

"So... why is he mad?"

"Kenzo was chatting you up, and Akemi felt jealous and got angry! its that simple!"

"... eh?... You gotta be kidding me! But I dont have feelings for him. a-"

"yet, kitty, yet! you might not, but you might, too! you never know."

I stared at him and nodded.

I stopped running after Akemi and pulled myself away from his grip.

Akemi and Kenzo looked over their shoulder at me and stopped walking.

"Akemi. I dont need you walking me home! If your going to join Fairy Tail, turn back and head to the guild and join! I can look after myself..."

I walked off, not looking back as Tiddles small body shuffled closer to my hair.

"Well I'm off to join the guild! See ya!" smirked Kenzo.

I could hear Akemi growling at him.

Kenzo ran to my side.

"Lets go!"

I heard Akemi sigh, and turn back to Fairy Tail.

Once we reached the guild, I kicked the door open and walked in, ignoring everyone shouting and laughing.

_"Keke-chan, you really shouldn't climb up that tree!"_

_"Shut up! I can do what ever I want! I wont get hurt anywaaaay!"_

_"Keke-chan! You might fall!"_

_"Shut up, Lucy! I can do this!" _

My eyes widened as I got the flashback.

I turned around and stared at Kenzo in deep horror.

"Keke-chan..." I whispered as I finally remembered who he was.


	18. Chapter 18

"Keke-chan..." I whispered as I finally remembered who he was.

Kenzo stared at me, he didn't hear me over all the screaming and shouting.

Tiddles smirked and crossed his arms. "You got it,gal!"

I ignored him, I didn't care if he didn't call me Kitty. He could call me a bitch for all I cared.

I thumbed for a table and back away from him.

He stared at me, confused. His shiny black eyes stared into mine.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

I avoided his gaze and looked at the group of idiots drinking to their hearts content.

"I.. uhm... You get yourself part of the guild and I'll be off soon, 'kay?" I said quickly.

I grabbed Tiddles' fluffy little paws and held it.

"He's keke-chan!" I whispered as I broke into a run up the stairs.

I opened the door to find Sting and Rogue sucking up to me.

"OH, KITTY!" cried Rogue as he crawled to my legs while Sting kissed my shoes.

"These losers are your owners? Akemi would be much better owner!" muttered Tiddles.

"Who said that?" questioned Sting and Rogue scanning the room.

"They can understand me?" Tiddles asked me.

I nodded. "I... I guess..."

Sting stared at the cat for a few seconds.

Within a flash,Sting had him in his arms cooeing.

Rogue joined in and tickled his belly.

"Get off, you idiots!" hissed Tiddles.

The dense idiots threw the cat into the air and hid behind the beds. "IT TALKED!"

I sighed and cached Tiddles.

"Every cat talks." I sighed at them.

I glared at Tiddles. "Dont even try it. I know your connecting to them! thats the only reason they can understand you!"

Tiddles shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Tiddles. Cut it out. Stop." I hissed.

Tiddles sighed. "Fine."

"He said Nya!" cooed Rogue.

"I thought he spoke." sighed Sting in relief.

"Yeah... That was me! We were talking, and I said it in an odd way! Haha! Weird, right?" I laughed nervously.

I sighed and flopped onto Sting's bed.

I curled around Tiddles who was purring into my chest.

Sting and Rogue curled themselves around us.

"How did that deal go?" asked Sting.

"Okaii I guess..."

"How comes? You found the kid, right?"

"Yeah, kind of easy if you ask me..."

"Then why you sad?"

"I bumped into my childhood friend..."

"Who? Who's yo-"

KNOCK KNOCK.

Sting and Rogue stared at me while I stared at them back.

Rogue jumped out off bed and slowly walked to the door while Sting wrapped his arms around me, giving me a big hug.

"Cheer up, kitty!" he sang like a 7 year old.

I hugged him back while Tiddles purred in the middle of our chests.

Rogue opened the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kenzo. Kitty lives in here, right?" Kenzo grinned.

My eyes widened. I snuggled into Stings chest, hoping he would think I was someone else.

Sting stared at me but I gave him a desperate look.

Sting nodded and smiled. He flicked a blanket over me.

"Rogue, kitty ain't here. She left a moment ago..." Sting said. I could just make out what was happening by looking through the little gaps in the blanket.

Rogue stared at him with a confused face.

Sting smiled at him.

"ooohhhh!" He sang as he finally understood. "Yeah, Kitty left a second ago."

Kenzo glared at him. "Are you sure? Where did she go?"

"Uhm, she went to see her friend?"

"Did she, now? Then what's under that blanket of yours?"

"My girlfriend." said Sting defensively.

"Really? Is she asleep?" spluttered Kenzo rudely.

"Yeah she is, actually!"

Tiddles whispered in my ear "You think he's going to take the blanket off and see you?"

I whispered back, "Maybe... What should we do if he does?"

Tiddles shrugged. "We just have to hope for the best."

I lifted the blanket slightly to see Sting reach out for it.

I stared at him.

He slipped his arm under my body and lifted me up onto his lap.

I hissed silently at him. "When he leaves, your going to be dead meat!"

He smirked at me spoke to Kenzo.

"See? there really is a person here!"

I held Tiddles to my chest as we purred together. Though I was stubborn, I felt really comfortable on Sting's lap.

"Is that... purring?" Kenzo glared.

Sting pulled out Tiddles.

"Yeah, my girlfriend loves cats...?"

I pulled Tiddles back into my arms.

Kenzo laughed. "Kitty."

"Busted~" I sang as I flicked the blanket off with Tiddles snuggling into my chest.

I slid off Sting's lap and back onto the bed.

"Why were you hiding from me? And how come you were acting all weird around me a few minutes ago!" he pouted as he walked to me.

I shrugged. "Just... some stuff..."

Rogue closed the door and jumped on the bed then sat next me. Sting done the same.

Kenzo sat down softly on the bed.

"Your a girl... How come you live with guys?"

"Who cares about genders? They're the ones who helped me and they're my owners now! I dont care if they're guys, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. And I love them for looking after me!" I grinned as I pulled them into a hug.

Tiddles sat on my lap.

"Y'know, gal-"

"Kitty." I snapped.

"You know, kitty, your going to have to tell him who you are."

"I'll tell him some other time!"

"Yeah... like when your in heaven..."

"SHUT UP! I'll live longer than you, at least!"

"NO!"

"YOUR LIFE SPAN IS 15 YEARS AT THE MOST! WHAT'S MINE? OH YEAH! MAYBE OVER 80 YEARS, HUH?!"

"I CAN LIVE LONGER IF I WANTED TO!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

We stopped shouting at each other once we noticed everyone was staring at us.

"You...You and that cat are weird..." commented Kenzo.

"Seriously, your worse than me and Tiddles combined." I muttered under my breath.

Tiddles slapped his paws over his mouth and giggled. "Your evil, I'm telling you kitty!"

I grinned at him.

Kenzo caught me eye. He was growling and glaring and me.

"Look, Kenzo." Interjected Rogue. "Could you leave please? I know your part of our guild now, but this is our room."

Kenzo nodded.

"Okaii!Bye." sang Sting kindly.

Kenzo left the room.

I sighed with relief.

"Let me guess, that's your childhood friend?" said Rogue and sting in unison.

They glared at each other.

"Yeah..." I replied. I knew they were going to ask questions, so I decided to leave.

"Well! I'm off! We're going to Fairy tail!" I grinned as I lifted Tiddles up to my cheek.

I jumped out of the window. "Later!"

"Ugh! Ain't it good to go!" I grinned to Tiddles.

He grinned back. "Lets get you to Fairy Tail!"

"Indeed."

"So, do they know about you being Lucy?"

"Not everyone..."

I started running my fastest.

Within 2 seconds we were in front of the guild.

Tiddles sat on my head, playing with my hair. "How DID you grow this long?"

I giggled at the sight of him being entertained by my hair.

I pushed the doors open.

"So, tell me! How did you grow it so long?" asked Tiddles while he flicked a piece of my hair into the air.

"Uhm.. well you just dont cut it!"

"Well why didn't you cut it then?"

"Well... I dont know! I dont exactly have much time, do I?"

Mira called me over.

I walked over to her though I was still talking to Tiddles.

"Well isn't it annoying?" asked Tiddles.

"Not really. It can be sometimes, but its really useful half the time!" I grinned.

"Kyaa~! Who's the little kitty? And who you talking to?" grinned Mira.

"Mira... I'm half cat, Its obvious I'm talking to Tiddles."

"...You speak cat?"

"Yeah."

Mira shrieked excitedly. "Neko-chan! Hi!"

She picked Tiddles out of my hair but he hissed at her.

Mira smiled still. "Looks like neko-chan doesn't like me."

"Tiddles..." I interjected.

"Huh?"

"His name is Tiddles."

"Ohh! Hello Tiddles!" she grinned.

"What's this gal trying to achieve by waving at me?" asked Tiddles as he used my hair as a scarf for himself.

"Tiddles. Don't be so mean, she's not trying to be rude to you. She's trying to get along and be kind. but SOMEBODY won't let her!"

"Kitty! You know I only like you and other cats!"

I sighed. "Whatever."

Mira stared at me. "You two are really close..."

I nodded. "We are."

Arms wrapped itself around my shoulders.

I grabbed the hands and flicked it forward onto the table.

"Kitty! Chillax! Its me!" he grinned.

"Akemi!" I shrieked, with NO excitment whatsoever. "What are you doing here?"

"I joined like I told you!" he grinned.

I let go of him as he stood up properly.

I hated the fact he was taller than me.

"Hey Lucy!" whispered a voice in my ear.

I shiver ran up my spine as I jumped off the chair and spun round.

"Its only me!" he grinned.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" I whined.

I started getting used to the place again, so I started acting like myself again.

"Whoa! What's this guy want from yo- HE KNOWS YOUR LUCY?!" screamed Tiddles.

I picked up Tiddles from my hair and put him on my shoulder. "Well duh! I told you only some people know about me being Lucy!" I explained.

"Let me guess!" grinned Natsu. "You talk cat?"

I nodded.

Tiddles jumped into my arms.

"Did... Did he know before me?" He pouted cutely.

I grinned at him sweetly. "Course not! You were the first one to ever know! Even before Lily! I told you first before telling her!"

"Am.. Am I still your best friend?" He asked cutely.

"Course!"

"Forever and ever?"

"For-ever-and-ever!"

Tiddles gave the biggest grin ever, and snuggled into my chest. "Love you loottss!"

"Love you too!"

Akemi curled his finger round my tail again. "Your tail is sooo soft!"

I grabbed Akemi's head and pulled it close to mine.

"You've been drinking." I said.

"Only a teensy weensy drop!" he hiccuped.

Akemi softly wrapped his arms around me as my ears pricked up.

My tail stopped wriggling.

I moved my hands down to his arms.

"Akemi... Could you let go of me?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Your sooo pretty!" he said.

"Thanks, but could you let go now?"

Mira shrieked at the sight of us.

Natsu's fists starting burning up but Mira threatened him not to move a muscle.

Akemi pulled me closer as I kept trying to pull his arms off me.

"Looks like he's going to do it!" shrieked Tiddles excitedly as he jumped into Mira's arms.

Akemi spun me round so I was against the wall.

"Ake-"

Our lips pressed together.


	19. Chapter 19

Our lips pressed together.

My eyes widened as he melted away into the kiss.

Mira and Tiddles shrieked and squealed with excitement as the whole guild 'Aww'ed us.

Charle slapped her paws over Happy's ears and pulled. "FLY TO THE CUTE CAT ON MIRA'S SHOULDER!" She demanded.

"Aye sir!" happy said as he flew her over to Tiddles.

Akemi broke the kiss and hiccuped.

"I like you thhhhiiisss much!" he said as he spread his arms out wide.

"Dayum gal! You got yourself one hell of a big fish!" Tiddles shrieked.

I worried about Tiddles most of the time, he was male, interested in female cats but got ever excited when a new couple appeared.

I stared at Akemi with a blank face.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

I knocked out of it, and looked down at the ground. I tried to hide myself blushing. "N-Nothing."

Mira shrieked with excitement and jumped onto the table. "SHE'S BLUSHING!"

Mira was getting over excited again, but I missed that side of hers, and I loved seeing it. Even though I didn't want her to shout it out...

"N-No I'm not!" I hissed, still facing the ground.

"Then why don't you look up at me?" she grinned an ear to ear grin at me in the corner of me eye.

My ears and tail flopped down in embarrassment.

A hand softly stroked my ears.

I looked up to see Akemi grinning at me.

I looked back down at the ground with more embarrassment.

I blushed harder, my cheeks flooded with red.

Akemi bent over me and whispered into my ear. "Come with me."

I slowly looked up at him.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Your adorable when your embarrassed." he broke into another grin and took my hand.

I smiled slightly as we walked out of the guild.

Tiddles jumped onto my head.

"I need to see this!" he shrieked.

It was midnight now, the stars danced with the moon, as the moon danced in the beautiful midnight sky.

We were in the forest, on the highest hill.

Akemi looked up at the tree then looked at me.

I noticed Akemi stopped hiccuping.

He put his right hand around me and swung me over he shoulder.

"Nyaa! A-Akemi what are you doing?" I stammered with confusion.

He climbed up the tree to the highest branch and put me down softly.

"I love you lots." he said.

I blushed again and looked at the leaves.

"Dont you love me?" he asked.

"I...I do..." I said gently.

"Then why don't you look at me?"

"I'm embarrassed! Its the first time I got a confession like that..."

"But it's only us now, you don't need to be embarrassed." he smiled.

I lifted my head and looked at him.

I stared at him for a second then pinched his cheeks and pulled.

"Ow! OW! Why are you doing that?!"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME!" I shouted while grinning.

"SHOWWY!" he grinned back as I pulled harder.

"DONT LAUGH WHEN SOMEONE'S HURTING YOU!" I grinned evilly at him.

"I CANT HELP IT!" he laughed in pain.

"PINCH PINCH!" I grinned.

Akemi pinched my cheeks too and pulled.

"OW! OWWW!" I laughed in pain.

"PINCH PINCH!" he pulled harder as I did the same to him.

"OWW! I'LL JUST PULL HARDER!" I laughed evilly at him.

"NO! NO! NO!" he grinned as he pinched tighter.

I did the same to him.

"JUST SAY YOU LOSE AND I WIN THEN I'LL STOP!" he grinned ear to ear evilly.

"NEVER!" I grinned back.

"THEN YOU'LL PAY!" he grinned.

Akemi put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me down so I lay on the branch.

"Pay." he smiled.

"How?"

"Kiss me."

"Only if you win! Its a new game then!" I grinned as I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down.

My hair flicked forward and covered my left eye while framing my face.

"I win!" I grinned.

"No you dont!" he said as he pulled me down.

I pulled him down too, and we played for 10 minutes before we got exhausted.

Akemi and I lay back, so we were leaning on each other.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him.

"Nope. I only had a teensy weeny drop like I said before, but you never believed me."

"Then how come you kept hiccuping?"

"Natsu jumped on me and scared me. So I hiccuped for a long time."

"Ugh... Your so stupid."

"AHEM! Run. Banana peel. Slip. NYAA. odd position land."

I slapped him round the face while I puffed up my cheeks in anger.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" he laughed. "I'm exhausted..."

"Me too... I cant even move properly."

"Is it me or are we moving?"

I looked around. "We're moving."

"Land properly."

"SHUT UP!" I snapped.

We slipped off the tree and fell.

My arms, legs, tail, ears and my hair were being carried by the wind.

"Your hair is so long, it looks like you just had an electric shock!" chuckled Akemi.

"You can talk." I sneered at him.

in 6 seconds, we hit the ground on our backs.

"Ow." said Akemi and I in unison.

"Who would of thought you would land normally!" Akemi said sarcastically.

I sighed at him and rolled over.

"We should get back to the guild." I said as we faced each other.

"Why? Lets go to my place. The guild is probably getting locked up by now."

"Fine. But I'm not doing what your hoping to do at your place." I said.

Akemi sighed with defeat and nodded.

"Fiiine!"

My ears pricked up as I heard a twig snap.

"There's someone here..." I said as I searched the ground.

I gasped. "Where's Tiddles?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, AGES! Some stuff happened and I found myself more and more busy. XD To make up for it, here's the next chappie! :D**

I gasped. "Where's Tiddles?"

I scanned the tree, hoping he would be sitting on a branch.

Akemi stared at me.

"Tiddles!" I called.

"I'm here, gal!" called back Tiddles.

My ears pricked up. "Where exactly?"

Tiddles jumped out from behind another tree.

"Tiddles! Why did you leave?"

"I thought I heard a twig snap..."

I stared at him with a blank face. "That wasn't you?"

"Dayum ga-"

"Kitty." I said coldly.

"Yeah. Right. Kitty... Anyway, the twig snapping wasn't me."

"It wasn't?"

Tiddles sighed. "Can we go home? Watching you two get all lovey dovey is giving me a cuteness overload." He gave me a smirk.

"S-Shut up!" I picked up Tiddles and slid him onto my head as he got over excited about my hair.

I turned round to face Akemi. "Can we go to yours now?"

Akemi nodded.

We walked to his house.

"My house isn't that far, its actually quite near."

I looked down at the ground.

_The perverted ninja is my... b-boyfriend...?_

I bit my lip.

"We're here!" grinned Akemi.

I looked up at him, then looked at his house.

"Wow... I was expecting something more like a bin..."

Akemi gave me a little shove.

"What~? Cant face the truth? Its not everyday you see a perverted ninja living in a house this big!" I grinned at him.

Akemi opened the door.

I walked in as Tiddles played with my hair.

Akemi walked in after me and shut the door.

I heard a massive crash behind me.

"OOOWWWW!" shrieked Akemi.

I switched on the lights.

I stared at his position. "Pfff! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"A-AND YOU SAY THT _I_ HAVE WEIRD POSITIONS!" I clutched my sides as I laughed harder.

I took some deep breaths. "O-Okaii! Okaii! I think I'm done with the laughing..."

Akemi got up and threw himself on the sofa next me.

"How come you landed with your legs spread out and arms across your face?" A grin cracked on my face, but I didn't laugh.

Akemi blushed as he spoke. "I couldn't find the light switch and I tripped in the dark..."

My cheeks puffed up. "Pfff..." I tried to hold my laugh in. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

After a minute or so, I finally stopped laughing.

I jumped onto the sofa and sat next to him.

Akemi blushed harder and he avoided eye contact with me.

"Akemi~" I sang sweetly.

Akemi kept looking across the room and blushing.

I put my hands on his cheeks and made him look at me.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked him.

Akemi ignored me and stared at the sofa.

I put my hands back to my sides.

I thought for a second how to cheer him up.

_got it!_

"A-Akemi..." I said quietly.

Akemi looked at me at last, I guess he knew what I was thinking.

I shuffled closer to him and blushed.

I pressed my lips against his.

Akemi melted away into the kiss.

I broke the kiss while blushing madly.

I looked down as my hair covered my face.

I heard Tiddles shriek with excitement.

"I forgive you!" grinned Akemi.

I kept quiet and shuffled away from him.

Akemi poked his head under mine so I could see him.

"You want to go to bed?" he asked.

I nodded.

He got up from the sofa and took my hand.

He opened another door and we went into his room.

He let go of my hand and jumped onto his bed.

I stared at him. "You know I'm not going to share a bed with you."

I put tiddles down onto the bed.

"I think I'm going to sleep on the sofa." I said as I turned around and walked to the door.

I reached out for the door handle before Akemi wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from the door.

"A-Akemi! W-What are you doing?" I blushed.

"Share the bed with me!"

"NO!"

"I wont try anything! Prrroooommissee~!"

I let out a small sigh of defeat, "Fine."

Akemi pulled me back and jumped onto the bed with me beside him.

"Oh yeah, I dont wear pygamas, so-"

"No worries, I dont wear them either." I interrupted.

I slid under the covers and curled into a ball as I heard Tiddles soft snores.

My tail and ears flopped down as I yawned.

"Akemi, turn off the li-"

A knock from the door interrupted me.

"I'll get it." I yawned as I walked out of the bedroom and to the front door.

I opened the door.

My eyes widened.


End file.
